Tethered
by Dolphen
Summary: "Marry me now. Make it the last thing we do. Let's steal that from them at least." […] It was as if I could read Guy's soul, and what I saw at this very instant made me make the gesture which changed the rest of our lives.
1. Chapter 1

_**This fanfic idea comes of the prompt I choose to do for the Bingo Ficathlon at the Robin Hood Fan Community forum.**_

_**The prompt was: **"Marian accepts Guy's proposal at the end of 'Walkabout', both thinking that Nottingham is about to be destroyed. It doesn't happen. Now they're both left wondering what's next. Will Marian actually go through with the marriage this time? And if not, how in the world does Guy deal with the loss a second time?"_

_**To explain the beginning of this fanfiction, I did a video "It's Our Fight". (You can see it at dolphen3's channel on Youtube.)  
**_

_**English is not my first language. Thank you brokenheirloom for your wonderful work as my beta.**_

_**As friday is "Guyday", I will try to publish a new chapter each week, so, if you like this story, stay tune :)**_

_**Don't hesitate to comment; it will help me to improve and to try to give you the best fic possible :)**_

* * *

"Marry me now. Make it the last thing we do. Let's steal that from them at least."

Guy was looking directly in my eyes, and the intensity of his look melted my heart and made my blood boil. In an instant, all the things he'd done for me overwhelmed me as much as the certainty of his undying love for me. I had been so surprised and so proud of him when he came back to fight beside me while he could have saved his life. That was not the first time he put aside his desires, his wishes and even his purposes to please me, help me or save me. I had always been moved by his pure and devoted love for me but this time, this was so much more, so profound… it was as if I could read his soul, and what I saw at this very instant made me make the gesture which changed the rest of our lives.

"Let's do it," I whispered, reaching to take his hand in mine while his eyes opened wide, a shocked expression on his face – doubt, sadness, I couldn't put my finger on it but it wasn't a happy one, I was sure of it.

"Are you mocking me?" he asked, his voice sounding almost hurt.

I squeezed his hand in mine to prevent him from pulling away and put my other hand on his, encircling it in a warm embrace.

"I'm serious. Come, we haven't a lot of time." I guided him downstairs where the priest had finished preparing the room for the future casualties. I was in such a hurry! At this moment, I knew I was right to marry him; I was overwhelmed by his brave actions and all the feelings that roared through me.

But, like an icy hand squeezing my heart a terrible thought came to my mind… what if I was wrong… He was after all a devilish man or at least the henchman of the devil himself… would I be tethered forever to such a man? Forever? Well no. We had at most a few hours to live. And I certainly would never let him die alone after all he has done for me since we met. So, I lengthened my pace and I forbade myself from thinking or waiting anymore before the wedding.

Guy followed me in a daze, as if he couldn't believe what was happening. It was like he had wished this moment for so long that he didn't realize that finally he would have what he had wanted more than anything.

On the way to the Great Hall, I called to Allan-A-Dale and Sarah, my maidservant, telling them they would be our witnesses. I was surprised at how determined and organised I could be for once while Guy stood beside me as if he was sleepwalking. Allan raised an eyebrow to me and, understanding I was serious, teased me mercilessly, knowing his master was too much in a daze to react.

"So, _that_ kiss was real after all." His reference to our 'fake' kiss while I was trying to save Robin made me blush. "I never knew you had that in you, Marian… Ouch!" He couldn't say more, Sarah slapping him on the back of his head to silence him.

When I explained our request to the priest, he was a little reluctant at first because he remembered too well our first attempt at a wedding. Yet, when he saw the resolution in my eyes and posture, he agreed and told us we had already had the first part of the ceremony, so, since the time was short before the attack, we would go directly to the vows.

That was the moment when Guy finally took in the situation and, glancing at everyone in the room, he told them in a deep and strong voice that for now our marriage would be secret, at least until the situation with Sir Jasper and the siege was over. I sent him an inquiring look and he answered me earnestly, "I want you to be mine and only mine for now." A shadow of his usual smug smile appeared on his lips making me poke at his chest playfully while biting my lower lip… something I regretted as soon as I saw how he licked his lips in response.

We were called to order by the priest and we became serious once more. While Guy's eyes revealed his love for me and how much this moment meant to him, he said his vows earnestly, making me swallow hard at his intensity. But he couldn't succeed totally at hiding his anxiousness; I saw his forehead creased in worry, nearly shaking with the effort it took to control his nerves – would I leave him again to be mocked and humiliated?

I couldn't bear his doubts, not after all he has done for me. So, when it was my turn, I took his hand in mine and stroked it with my thumb while locking my eyes with his. It was so intense that his lips parted in a sigh that sounded more like a moan and sent shivers down my spine.

Coughing a little to have our attention, the priest finally asked for the ring. I was ready to say that I could do without since we didn't have time to get one when, to my surprise and without breaking eye contact with me, Guy reached into the pocket inside of his jacket and showed me the same ring he gave me for our betrothal - the one I loved so much but fought against because it was from him - the one with the little flowers.

Guy started to slip the ring on my finger, his hand trembling with apprehension and excitement. I lowered my eyes then looking at our hands, remembering the other time when we lived this moment, feeling how different this time was.

"With this ring I thee wed…" he said while sliding the ring on my finger. It felt so right that my heart missed a beat… unless it was because of the husky voice my new husband used, so much deeper than I had ever heard it.

"… with my body I thee worship…" At his words, my eyes raised instantly to his and I was lost in the intensity and passion he radiated. I was burning like never before and our only contact was our hands… suddenly I was actually happy that we would be fighting and we would likely never have our honeymoon because I wasn't sure I could survive such passion. Not because I feared his strength and thought he would hurt me but I was certain than in his arms, he would make me feel so much that it would be the death of me. I couldn't suppress the violent blush creeping across my cheeks at such thoughts. It was like when I had seen him half-naked in front of the fire at Locksley all over again. If Robin hadn't been there, I had no doubt my virtue would have been lost forever…the sensations I felt now were even more passionate, more ardent, leaving me breathless, not even taking the trouble to listen the rest of his vows… I was already far away from here.

I only came back to reality when Guy whispered my name, chuckling a little, his expression telling me it wasn't the first time he'd said it.

"Sorry," I murmured, ashamed, lowering my head and not even daring to look at him or the priest.

Guy tenderly placed his hand on my cheek, stroking it and lifting my face to him. "It's alright… wife_._"

The joy, pride, love and passion in his voice when he said this simple word, as if he savored it, made me look up at him again. He smiled widely but then his face took on a more serious and intense expression and he lowered his head, his lips coming near mine. I had feared this contact even if I had agreed with the wedding, afraid I would change my mind because of my feelings for Robin. But the very second his lips brushed mine it was as if everything else faded away. It was so different than before, it was like I discovered a new world of sensation, a world only he could provide and I couldn't get enough of it. That's why when he started to step back and let me go, I wrapped my arms around his neck, keeping him close to me as I took possession of his lips. I had already done that once before – like Allan had mentioned earlier trying to embarrass me - to save Robin's life, but I was on "mission" then. This time it was for me, for him, for _us_… it was only for pleasure, and pleasure was what I was feeling. Stunned at first, Guy quickly recovered and hugged me back so tightly that I moaned in discomfort at first, but it changed to delight when he loosened his grip and deepened the kiss.

In our own little world, we didn't even notice when the priest and Sarah, who dragged an intrusive Allan by his ear (whining loudly at the offense,) left the room, letting us enjoy the last minutes of peace and happiness we could share before the attack.

Finally, we needed to take breath again or risk fainting. Guy leaned down to my neck, nuzzling it with his nose and kissing it lightly. He had done this before, but that time I had tried to focus on other things to keep a clear head; now, I just enjoyed the feel of his lips and stubble against my skin, wondering how I could have lived without this sensation. Robin had kissed me plenty of times and he even touched me the same way Guy was now. At the time I had thought it was the most delicious sensation ever. Now, it could have laughed at the thought. How could I even try to compare Robin's fumbling with Guy's shy but ardent expression of his love, need and devotion for me? Suddenly, I tightened my arms around Guy's back, pressing his hard body even closer to mine while I banished thoughts of Robin from my mind.

Finally, Guy raised his head and locked his eyes with mine. Though we didn't kiss again we also didn't end the hug just yet. It was as if everything was said between us in only one look. We knew we would die soon but at least neither of us was lonely anymore, we had one another and if I was sure of his undying love for me, he was certain of how much I cared earnestly for him at this moment. Those feelings would help us to bear the unavoidable end.

Allan coughed and said "It's time, they've arrived."

Without letting me go, Guy told him we would join them all in a moment. After Allan left us, he gave me a little peck on the lips, unwrapped his arms from around me, took my hand firmly in his and said "Come, wife!"


	2. Chapter 2

**_This fanfic idea comes of the prompt I choose to do for the Bingo Ficathlon at the Robin Hood Fan Community forum._**

**_The prompt was: _**_"Marian accepts Guy's proposal at the end of 'Walkabout', both thinking that Nottingham is about to be destroyed. It doesn't happen. Now they're both left wondering what's next. Will Marian actually go through with the marriage this time? And if not, how in the world does Guy deal with the loss a second time?"_

**_To explain the beginning of this fanfiction, I did a video "It's Our Fight". (You can see it at dolphen3's channel on Youtube.)_**

**_English is not my first language. Brokenheirloom, you made a wonderful job as my beta, doing it as soon as you could while I send a very long chapter to do in a very few time! Thank you so much!_**

_I want also to thank_**_ all the wonderful people who send me warm reviews, followed my story or added it as favorite! I never had such support for one of my story, so I'm really grateful! You help me so much by your encouragements!_**

**_As friday is "Guyday", I will try to publish a new chapter each week, so, if you like this story, stay tune :)_**

* * *

Chapter 2:

When we arrived back at the Great Hall, Guy squeezed my hand one last time before releasing it slowly. I was instantly disturbed by the lack of contact. I looked him in the eyes, searching for a reason for his behavior and found him smiling a little. When he winked at me, it was as if a wave of relief overwhelmed me; nothing was wrong, he acted only as he had said earlier: only Sarah, Allan, the priest and us had to know about our marriage for now.

I couldn't understand much less explain why I felt sad about keeping it secret and at the same time proud to share such an intimate connection with him, a connection than even the Sheriff – if he was still alive – could never have with Guy. For now, even if it was hidden, I was the closest person to this handsome black knight and it thrilled me to have been chosen.

After this little silent conversation, Guy opened the heavy doors of the Great Hall and let me pass before him. When we entered in the room, the silence fell like a lead weight. I could feel how tense everyone was at Guy's appearance: some because they feared to have him in control, some because they knew having him here meant they would need to fight, others because they didn't quite understand why he came back when he had the chance to leave; did that mean he wasn't as bad as they had thought?

My husband stood still for a moment, bracing himself for what to come. He let out a little sigh that only I heard and walked into the room, near the banister, looking at everyone in the hall upstairs and downstairs. To bolster his courage, I followed him and stood at his side, trying to steady my breath and my pounding heart as if it could help him to relax a little.

"Men and Women of Nottingham," he started to say in a deep, resonating voice, "you know that since this morning the Sheriff has been declared missing and Prince John's emissary, Sir Jasper, as ordered by the Prince John himself, has called military troops to destroy Nottingham."

A collective shudder seemed to run through the whole hall and along my spine, pushing me to get closer to my husband. He seemed to notice it and his hand stroked mine tenderly as if nothing had happened. Well… nothing except the warm wave that went through me that completely overwhelmed my senses. I inhaled deeply while closing my eyes to regain my control and tried to focus on my husband's speech.

"They are here to kill us, all of us! We will not let them do it, we must fight!"

A rumble of approval could be heard throughout the hall.

"I know that few of you have experienced this kind of fight before…"

Guy grew silent for a moment, as if trying to find the best words to use while he looked intently at some of the citizens. Finally, as if he had come to a decision, he nodded several times and added:

"No! I know that _everyone_ in this town has fought all their lives to survive." I looked at him, surprised as the meaning of his words dawned on me. "This is another sort of battle but the purpose is the same! You will not need to work in the fields; you will not need your shovel or your pickaxe to tend the land. But you will need your shovel and your pickaxe to save your life and the lives of your families."

A respectful silence reigned in the hall, everyone – including myself – mesmerized by his speech. Gone was his condescending behavior, his cold, brutish exterior… he was a real leader now. A leader whose face showed his conviction, how determined he was. His tone was magnified by his passion as every word was spoken, and my feelings for him - respect and pride and awe - engraved themselves on my heart forever.

"I will not lie to you. This fight means death for most of us, if not everyone. But will we let them burn our city, destroy our lives and kill our families?"

A murmur of approval started in the room, which only increased until it became a roar as Guy's galvanizing speech continued.

"We will die if need be, we will die to protect everyone here! We will fight! Fight for our lives, for our families, for our HOME!"

I saw Guy's eyes widen as the last word came out of his mouth and, in a daze, he turned to me, opening his lips as to say something. But he stopped then and, taking my arm, led me outside the hall, dragging me to a nearby empty room.

* * *

As soon as we were inside, he pinned me against the door, his face open as I never had seen it and said in the most passionate and loving voice I ever heard:

"Oh Marian! Marian! I finally understand! I finally understand what my father said when he said lands were not everything. And when my mother said the most important was the meaning of the heart, she was so right! Marian, all my life I searched to have wealth, position and lands, thinking it would make me happy, this will be my home… but I was so wrong, so terribly wrong… I don't need wealth, position or even lands. All I need is you… _you_! You are my wealth, you are my future, but more important than any of that: you are my… HOME!"

He came closer to me, his body crushing me against the door but I didn't mind. I was totally bewitched by his words, by their meaning and by the effect his body had on mine.

"My home… oh Marian, I never thought I could feel so whole one day. I know we will die tonight but if only for this second, I feel whole thanks to you."

His ardent eyes burned into me, searing my brain and my heart. Breathing was difficult; each word he added seemed both a heavy burden and the sweetest thing anyone has ever told me. When he leaned down I parted my lips in anticipation, wanting so much to share the passionate kiss I imagined he would give me. But he didn't. To my utter surprise, he buried his head against my breast, his hot breath sending a shiver across my skin as he whispered my name again and again. I was nearly fainting from the sensations running through my body so I clutched at him to regain my balance.

Our intimate and fervent moment was violently interrupted by Allan's shouts as he burst into the corridor of the castle.

"Guy! The first line has been destroyed! They got through the front door."

His words provoked a cacophony from the frightened villagers. Guy separated himself from me and ran to Allan.

"How many casualties?"

"All of 'em. They're dead."

My husband closed his eyes before asking, "What happened? Sir Jasper said we had until sunset."

"I'm not being funny but he lied. He sent a small group of men that got into the city by climbing the wall. They took the first line from behind, destroyed them all and opened the front door." Allan paused for breath. "I managed to escape them but they are at the second door. The archers are ready but the gate won't last long."

Guy put his hand to his mouth in a gesture I knew him using when he was really nervous or anxious. He focused his eyes on one far away point thinking what to do next. He nodded several times as if he had made a decision and turning his back to us his voice rang out in a commanding tone:

"Gillis," – it was his first and loyal lieutenant – "take twenty men and prepare an escape route for the second line. You will be our back up. As soon as we are near you, let us pass and shoot at any pursuer." Guy paused and met his lieutenant's gaze. "We haven't a lot of arrows, so use them wisely."

"Yes, Sir." Gillis turned to follow his orders.

"Gillis…" The lieutenant turned back to Guy and my husband hesitated a moment before adding gruffly, "You and your men… be careful and came back safely. We will need you for the final battle, I'm afraid."

Gillis nodded and left the room. I stared at my new husband during the exchange and was surprised to see that Guy was genuinely distressed by the idea that he could lose an excellent and loyal man. I had been told that Gillis was well-liked by the servants of the castle: he was kind and fair, trying to avoid the Sheriff as much as possible and being utterly faithful to Guy.

"Marian," I jumped in surprise when I heard my name; gone was the sweet and passionate tone he used with me earlier. For now, Guy wasn't my husband, he was the leader, and he was giving orders to save us all. And for the first time, when I saw the intensity of his expression I realized he was pleading with me to agree with him without arguing. I nodded, waiting for his direction. Relief softened his features for a second before he spoke, his voice a little less tense:

"My lady, can you gather together all the women and children and keep them in the Great Hall? We need to know that you are all in a safe place so we can concentrate on our duty."

His eyes were burning as they were when we were alone only moments before. His words warmed my body, heart and soul; like always, his first concern was that I was safe. I smiled sweetly to him, assuring him that everything would be done the way he ordered it. He nodded and I heard several sighs of relief in the room, people visibly pleased to know that their leader had secured their families.

"Allan, you come with me to the second gate…"

"Hey, Giz… don't you think I should stay here… you know… to help Maz with the women and chil…"

Guy locked his gaze with Allan's and told him in a voice that allowed for no argument, "You… come… with… me! We have to hold the door as long as possible. We need more time… maybe the Sheriff will come back…"

Guy, Allan and I exchanged looks, hoping against hope that Robin could find Vaisey in time and bring him back before the final assault. Finally, the younger man sighed deeply and bowed his head in an obedient nod, leaving the room while mumbling to himself that it was always the same, that he was always the one to be in the first line, that he deserved better and that he didn't want to be funny, but…

Guy couldn't suppress an annoyed sigh even as he hid a little smile at his squire's behavior. I liked knowing that finally Guy had people he really liked or cared for around him… Gillis seemed honest in his attachment to his superior. Allan was more like an irritating little brother… that thought brought a smile to my lips but I stopped daydreaming as soon as my husband's hand lightly stroked my arm.

We were alone but Allan was waiting at the door, clearly keeping watch. Guy was in front of me and with a sad smile he put his hands on my face and brushed my lips with his. They were warm, sweet and I tried to deepen the kiss but he pushed me back slowly with an apologetic smile.

"I have to go" he whispered.

"Godspeed, my Lord" I wished him while stroking his cheek with my hand one last time.

"A Dieu vat, my Lady" he said, and then he was gone.

* * *

Suddenly, all the weight of all the events of the day became unbearable and a sob escaped me, my knees shaking, and I could only stand thanks to Sarah who ran to my side to assist me. I buried my head on her shoulder and for some minutes, I wept quietly, shushed by Sarah's tender words promising me that all would be well. I knew she didn't think it but only wanted to comfort me, and as soon as the thought occurred to me, I regained control of myself. I was the Lady of the Castle now, I couldn't let everyone down. I needed to set an example, to be here for the people, not to be soothed like an infant.

I thanked Sarah wholeheartedly and then headed to the Great Hall, encouraging every woman and child to follow me to be safe. I tried to concentrate on my task as much as I could but my mind kept wandering to the second secured gate of the Castle and to a certain tall dark haired man who was now mine. Was he safe? Was he wounded? How were things going for them? I tensed up a little more every moment I waited and I even surprised myself by praying to God to save all those brave men, and one in particular… my husband. I'd never prayed for him before but it seemed so natural now. How could I have neglected to ask God to change his mind and to give him the strength to follow his heart by escaping the Sheriff's power? I had prayed for Robin every night for the first three years after his departure to Acre. After that, I tried to avoid thinking of him because I was too angry and every thought of him was only pain to my heart.

Robin! Could he have found the Sheriff by now? Why didn't he bring him back? I knew that he would never let us all die without trying anything he could think of to help us. But the time was shorter than ever and we were without any sign of him.

I felt somehow ashamed thinking about Robin now that I had married Guy. Particularly when I thought of the kisses we had shared, thoughts that made my cheeks burn when I remembered those heated moments. I knew that Robin would be furious if he knew about my marriage to Guy and that he would do his best to make me a widow as soon as possible. I was stunned by how awkward I felt about that notion. I wanted to be with Robin, at least I did when I was sure I would see another morning, but I couldn't imagine a world without Guy in it. That was the thought that had pushed me to marry him in the first place, to not let him die alone, but to die with him and show him that he could have been loved even if I didn't exactly feel the same kind of love that he felt for me.

I was sure Robin would not comprehend why I did that but that didn't matter anymore. I was Guy's wife and I would die at his side… No, that was not true! I wasn't at his side! And even as I tried to persuade myself that I was needed here to comfort and protect the women and children, my mind and heart made me suffer unbearably over not being with him on the battlefield. I needed to keep myself busy or I would have run to my chamber, slipped on my Nightwatchman's clothes and gone to find Guy to fight beside him. I chuckled for a moment at the thought of Guy's face seeing the Nightwatchman fighting _with_ him instead of _against_ him. I coughed a little when I saw the startled look some people sent me after hearing my giggle. The last thing I needed was people thinking I lost my mind…

"_Dear and merciful Father_," I prayed in the silence of my heart, "_please, keep Guy under your watch and bring him back home. If we have to die, at least let us die together. Please, dear God, don't let him die alone, please. He needs to be with me to be comforted and loved in his last moments…_" I hesitated for an instant before pouring my heart out before God: "_as much as I need him to be with me_."

I felt so strange to have voiced such thoughts in my prayers. It was awkward but true: I really needed him, particularly if these were our last moments on earth.

* * *

A deep voice yelling orders made me to run to the door. "Guy!" I whispered overwhelmed by relief as soon as I saw him, telling everyone what to do while the few remaining men found shelter in the courtyard. As the last men entered, the heavy gate was closed and locked. But it only gave us an impression of safety because sunset was now on us, the count-down was nearly finished and Sir Jasper would launch his troops on us like a wolf-pack against their poor prey.

Calm had followed all the commotion of the soldiers' return. The wounded were treated, families tried to share their last tender moments while the lonely ones checked their weapons to keep their mind busy and to avoid the moving scenes surrounding them. The dead were laid aside, as respectfully as we could manage, and I realized that we could be joining them soon… I tried to push away those thoughts and searched for my husband.

I found him leaning against a wall, his arms folded over his chest, his face grim. I came to stand beside him, saying nothing, and I hesitated for a moment before I reached out and placed my hand on the middle of his back, stroking it slowly. Guy stiffened at first but then relaxed, comforted by my touch. It was all we could do without being seen by everyone, but it was something and that was all that mattered.

Suddenly, Sir Jasper's voice echoed through the courtyard saying time had run out. He launched the attack. As soon as he said it, Guy yelled to everyone to go back to the Great Hall. I went first to be sure everyone downstairs was ready for the wounded, my heart beating so hard against my chest I was sure it would burst right out of it.

Finally, when we heard the gate collapse, the men formed two lines along the sides of the corridor, ready to fight to the death. My husband stood in the middle of the corridor, against the banister, his sword out of its sheath.

Never since I met him had I ever seen him more handsome or majestic. I was in awe of the serene expression he wore, of the strength he showed, inspiring bravery to everyone. I came to him, my eyes locked on his face, and as soon as I joined him I took his hand in mine and wrapped my other hand around his arm. He shivered under my touch and looked back at me, his eyes softened while whispering: "We've stolen that from them at least." I smiled sadly at him, tightening my grip on his arm, but we both jumped in surprise as an unmistakable voice made itself heard:

"Gisborne!"

I stood still, too stunned to move while Guy, bemused, looked at me before hurrying out. A wave of relief passed through the corridor while everyone took in the meaning of what happened: Vaisey was back and no matter how despicable this idea was, he had saved everyone's life! Family reunited in a joyful delight, soldiers lowered their weapons with relief written clearly on their faces, and happiness had replaced the terror everyone had felt just moments before.

Sarah hugged me tightly, saying something but I was in too much shock to hear her. I couldn't believe what just happened. When the realization finally hit me that we were going to live, I hugged my friend back, a chorus in my head repeating over and over, "_We are alive! We will live! Thank you God! Thank you for saving us! Thank you for saving me! Thank you for saving my…_"

Suddenly, I realized the meaning of the last word I was saying: "_…husband_." I was married! I was married to… Guy! My heart beat so hard it hurt. What did I do? What would happen now? How could I handle this situation? I had betrayed Robin! I had married Guy, his nemesis! Did I have to stay? Did I have to run?

I had married Guy and was prepared to go to my death beside him. But… was I ready to share the rest of my life with him?


	3. Chapter 3

_**This fanfic idea comes from the prompt I choose to do for the Bingo Ficathlon at the Robin Hood Fan Community forum.**_

_**The prompt was: **__"Marian accepts Guy's proposal at the end of 'Walkabout', both thinking that Nottingham is about to be destroyed. It doesn't happen. Now they're both left wondering what's next. Will Marian actually go through with the marriage this time? And if not, how in the world does Guy deal with the loss a second time?"_

_**To explain the beginning of this fanfiction, I did a video "It's Our Fight". (You can see it at dolphen3's channel on Youtube.)**_

_**English is not my first language. Brokenheirloom, as always, you are an amazing and patient beta, always happy and ready to help! Thank you so much!**_

_I'm also so grateful for all the way you, my fellow readers, show me how much you like my work. Guys, you are really great by supporting me so much! I hope I thank you enough by giving you a story you will appreciate! Thanks again!_

_**As friday is "Guyday", I will try to publish a new chapter each week, so, if you like this story, stay tune :)**_

* * *

Chapter 3:

After all the commotion, I tried to relax in my bedchamber. My mind was rebellious and wouldn't leave me in peace for even an instant. It was as if all of Nottingham had decided to meet in my head and everyone was screaming as if their lives depended on it. In this terrible chaos, two voices overwhelmed the others with their intensity.

"_You promised to marry me, Marian! You betrayed me! How could you marry him?" "You are my wife Marian! You can't leave me!" "Marian, how could you deal with our enemy?" "Marian, you will stay with me willingly or not!"_

Then the tones changed to pleading and begging: _"Don't leave me, Marian, I need you to make this world bearable." "Marian, you've loved me since we were kids, please come back to me." "I came back for you, to die with you, to be with you… don't leave me now, please…"_ My sobs made my body shudder when my tortured mind perfectly reproduced the desperate tone Guy used with me when he wanted me to believe how strong his feelings for me were.

I felt like a monster… I thought I had made the best decision by marrying Guy, and it really was at the time, but Vaisey's return changed everything and now my wise decision was simply another torment to bear for the two men who loved me so much. What could I do? What decision should I make?

I was sitting on my bed, leaning against one of the bed posts. Robin's emerald engagement ring was on my lap near my left hand where Guy's beautiful wedding ring adorned my finger. I had always loved the ring he gave me even if I had pretended not to on my first betrothal to Guy. It was so pretty, so dainty and simple. I had marveled at how Guy could have chosen this ring over one with more flash, something I would have expected based on his desire to show his possessions and wealth. But no, this one had been perfect! A lot better than the ring he gave me on our first attempt at a wedding… I couldn't believe he had kept my betrothal ring near his heart. I always supposed Guy had a sensitive side but now, the more I discovered how important it was to him the guiltier I felt thinking I might have to break his heart again. I told Robin that Guy had been deprived of love, that it was the reason why he acted as if nothing or nobody could touch him. I was probably the only one who knew how wrong this idea was. How would he handle it if I left him again?

On the other hand, Robin's ring was exactly the kind I hated: large, heavy, gaudy… We had grown up together and he did not even know what I liked. Nothing surprising in that - he never had any real interest in anything except his own desires and wishes. He was so childish sometimes, so selfish; he craved glory and praise so desperately. At those times, I couldn't even bear to be near him, but sometimes he was just…_Robin_, with his luminous smile, his contagious laugh, his way of living as if nothing could affect him. With him, everything seemed easier because he changed every burden we had to bear into a laugh, even when he didn't have to.

I loved being with him, being in his arms, and when he kissed me I loved the sensation. He made me feel like no one ever had… no… that wasn't exactly true. It _was_ true, until I met Guy…

Oh My God, just saying his name in my mind made my cheeks burn at the memory of the embraces and the heated kisses we shared. Being in his arms was not just a pleasant feeling; I _craved_ it now that I had experienced it. And his kisses… I licked my lips just at the thought of them. Tonight would be our wedding night. If I stayed here with him, he would make me his wife for real. Did I want it; was I afraid, thrilled, anxious, excited? I couldn't answer this question because someone knocked at my door and after hearing my permission to come in, Sarah entered.

"My lady, Sir Guy asks you to join him and the Sheriff for dinner. He said that the Sheriff is in a terrible state of mind and so he begs you to not be late, to wear your most beautiful gown and to do your best to be patient with him tonight."

I could feel Sarah's discomfort while she gave me my husband's message. I smiled to ease her mind and she started to redo my hair after I changed my gown. As requested by Guy, I decided to wear the dark dress I used the last night of Count Friedrich's visit. Guy had tried to hide how much he liked my dress yet I had been thrilled knowing how jealous he was and how much desire I saw in his eyes then. I had to scold myself over that night, how I had been so happy to make him suffer while I hadn't any interest in him, and because I was on a mission… but tonight, when he would see me in my gown, it would be different…

Before leaving my chamber, I gave a last look at my wedding ring and, reluctantly, I slid it off of my finger; as Guy had said, nobody had to know for now. That notion lightened the tension in my body a little.

* * *

When I arrived in front of the Great Hall's door, I found my husband waiting for me, lost in his thoughts. As soon as he felt my presence, he turned his head to me and I saw how amazed he was by my appearance; my heart skipped a beat at the heat and desire I could see in his eyes. That was how I loved to see him looking at me: as if, for him, I was the only woman in the world, the only one worth fighting for. "_You are,_" my mind told me with his deep voice, making my cheeks burn and my body shiver with a need I couldn't identify but which threatened to eat me alive.

He came to me, his eyes roaming over my body, lips half opened with a devastating lopsided smile.

"You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, Marian," he whispered huskily while taking my hands in his. I felt so pleased and embarrassed by the complement that I averted my eyes. Suddenly, I felt him stiffen: "Marian… where is your wedding ring?"

Gone was the seductive tone, gone was the tenderness and the desire I heard in his voice. What remained was only the surprise and the suspicion. I raised my eyes to him and took a step back when I saw his face; uncertainty and sadness had changed his features.

"You said you wanted to keep the wedding just between us earlier, I thought I should not wear it tonight…"

I tried to find a way to explain my way of thinking but as each word escaped my mouth, his face became darker, his stern expression taking its place again. He finally let go of my hands, giving me a last glance before turning to the door.

"I see…"

"Guy!" I said as I reached for his arm. "Did I do something wrong?" I was troubled; I only did what he asked of me. Why was he acting so strange?

Finally, he said without looking at me before heading to the Great Hall, "Nothing for now. But I know you so well, Marian. You will before long."

I stood still, trying to understand his words. What was he talking about? Did he know about the decision I was trying to make? Did he know me as well as he claimed he did? That thought was the most disturbing. I had always been proud of thinking I was unpredictable, but now…

"Come, we can't afford to irritate the Sheriff tonight."

Guy's voice was sad, low and strained; it hurt me so much. Would I always be the one to break his heart and make him suffer so much? I sighed deeply and followed him in the Great Hall.

The dinner was a real torture: Vaisey was angrier and more cynical than ever. His words were crude, said to hurt and were almost all directed at my husband who seemed already too affected to notice, but I knew better. Guy was lost in his thoughts about my earlier behavior yet by the way he clenched his jaw sometimes, he heard perfectly the poisoned arrows his superior launched directly at him. He didn't eat anything, avoiding my gaze even when I tried to attract his attention. He was more disturbed than I'd ever seen him and I felt so guilty that I couldn't stand seeing him so vulnerable. Vaisey's vicious innuendos were finally what made me lose my patience and my temper. Without warning, I arose so suddenly that my chair fell behind me.

"Excuse me, my Lord Sheriff," I said, blushing crimson as I received the full and startled attention of anyone in the room. "I'm exhausted. Would you be so kind as to allow me to go rest in my chamber, please?"

I saw Vaisey's sadistic eyes narrow as his mouth formed a pout while he thought for a moment. Finally, he waved his hand to me, saying flippantly, "Yes, leave us. You weren't funny at all anyway. Leave me with my Gizzy… At least he knows how to pretend to listen to me, am I right, Gizzy?"

I stiffened as much as Guy when Vaisey used the loathed nicknamed he loved to call his Master-at-Arms to drag him down. I tried for the last time to share a look with my husband but he kept his eyes averted deliberately causing me to leave the room faster than intended to hide my tears.

* * *

I ran to my chamber and let the tears flown freely. I hated how Vaisey chose to humiliate Guy in public! If I could have killed him now, at this very minute, I would do it without a second thought. Guy was already insecure by nature but each day of this treatment didn't help. It only served to hurt him more, to make him think he deserved such treatment, that nobody could love him and that nobody would stay with him… My sobs intensified at that thought; wasn't I the one who thought I needed to leave him?

"_Father, mother,_" I begged my lost parents between my sobs, "_please help me! Guide me! I'm so lost… what do I have to do? Do I need to go back to Robin? Do I have to stay with Guy? Father, you were always wise, give me some advice. Mother, I don't even know what I feel anymore…_"

Finally, I made my decision and, sliding my wedding ring back on my finger, I closed my door and went to Guy's bedchamber, the one we would share if I stayed here. Fearing to disturb him if Guy had retired, I knocked on the door but he was not there. So, I entered, sat on the bed and waited for his return.

The room was so like my husband that it made me smile; the chamber was simply decorated, his armor, shield and training swords were on the left side of his desk. A white porcelain basin and pitcher were near a silver comb. I could imagine that it was from his family because the silver looked antique and his coat of arms was carved on it. Other than that and a gold and black banner – the colors of the Gisborne family - pinned on the wall behind his desk, the room was almost anonymous. He lived here for 5 years but it was as if this room was a spare one and he a guest.

I closed my eyes and tried to ease my breath when I remembered what he said to me earlier, before the attack: "_I don't need wealth, position or even lands. All I need is you… you! You are my wealth, you are my future, but more important than any of that: you are my… HOME!_"

"Marian? What are you doing here?"

Guy's grumpy voice made me jump and regained myself. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't hear him enter. He was in front of me, trying to hide how awkward he felt.

"I needed to talk to you, Guy…"

"Not now, Marian, please, not now!" he cut me off, walking to his desk and unfastening his sword belt, putting it carefully in its place and starting to open his jacket.

"Guy, I'm afraid it can't wait…"

"You're leaving, aren't you?" he asked, stilling his movement, his back to me.

I was so surprised I couldn't say anything else. He sighed deeply, his hand coming over his mouth in a habit I found oddly endearing.

"You only married me out of pity, didn't you? Because you thought we would die?"

His voice was low and desperate; there was no anger or irritation, just so much sadness it made my heart ache for him.

"It wasn't out of pity, I swear to you! I was earnest, you know that."

"And how would I know that?" he shouted as he turned to me.

"Because you know I care for you, Guy."

"You must think I am a fool," he said, and I flinched at the bitterness in his tone.

"I don't think that at all," I said while stepping closer to him, trying to ease his pain. "I have cared for you for longer than you know, and I always will. You are precious to me…"

"I am your husband, Marian. Your HUSBAND!" he insisted, reaching for my arms and pulling me so close to him that it took my breath away. "I could do anything I want to you now. No one would say anything against it. I could take you here and now, against your will."

I was enraptured by his tone; he was desperate, passionate and full of desire. Even his body pressed so tight against mine told me how much he wanted me. All those sensations added to my turmoil. I couldn't help but wrap my arms around his neck sending a shiver coursing through his body. I locked my eyes in his and said in a shaking voice, "You wouldn't do that, we both know that. You would never hurt me on purpose."

Guy sighed deeply, raising his face to the heavens before leaning down to rest his forehead against mine.

"I want you, Marian, you have no idea how much. But you're right: I want you to be mine willingly. I want you to want me as much as I want you!"

I bit my lip to prevent me from confessing how much I wanted him right now. It would do no good; it would only add issues and pain we weren't ready to deal with. But focused like I was to keep my need under control, I couldn't help but raise my hand to his cheek, stroking it slowly. He put his hand on mine, sighed and let out a quiet sob that crushed my heart.

"I know you need to go, Marian. All of yesterday's events, our wedding…were too much to handle at once. And I know you, you need to get away to think and take time to make up your mind. As much as it saddens me, I can understand."

He had buried his hand in my hair and I was quite overwhelmed by what he did to me with his touch and that deep voice.

"I know, too, that you lied to me about Robin… you never stopped caring for him. I saw it when he came to help us yesterday. You married me because you thought we would both die, but if you'd known we had another day, you would have pushed me away as always…"

I started to deny his accusation but Guy put one gentle finger to my mouth to shush me. Then he traced my lips with his fingertip, making sparks of electricity course through my body.

"I will let you go, Marian, I promise…"

I was ready to argue but Guy locked his eyes on mine and all the things I saw in his look kept me silent, waiting for what would come next.

"I will let you go if you give me one thing in return…"

"Name it?" I whispered in a shy voice.

"Share this night with me. Stay with me, all the night…"


	4. Chapter 4

**_This fanfic idea comes from the prompt I choose to do for the Bingo Ficathlon at the Robin Hood Fan Community forum._**

**_The prompt was: _**_"Marian accepts Guy's proposal at the end of 'Walkabout', both thinking that Nottingham is about to be destroyed. It doesn't happen. Now they're both left wondering what's next. Will Marian actually go through with the marriage this time? And if not, how in the world does Guy deal with the loss a second time?"_

**_To explain the beginning of this fanfiction, I did a video "It's Our Fight". (You can see it at dolphen3's channel on Youtube.)_**

**_English is not my first language. Believe me, you can thank my beta for her wonderful work because I send her my chapter only 5 hours ago and she gave it back to me in time to allow me to publish it for Guyday! She's amazing, isn't she? Thank you so much!_**

_I want to thank too all my followers, all the people who added me as favorite story or author, you are so kind with me! And to the great people who sends me reviews, Guys, I'm sorry I couldn't thank you by MP but this week had been horrible and I only succeed to do this chapter a few hours ago… but you can't even imagine how your comments made my day and comfort me to continue this fict!_

**_As friday is "Guyday", I will try to publish a new chapter each week, so, if you like this story, stay tune :)_**

**Warning**: In this chapter, rape will be mentioned. There will be no description, no explicit language.

* * *

Chapter 4:

I slid further beneath the blankets, trying to ease my ragged breathing while waiting for him to come join me in the bed. I was terribly anxious and, to my utter shame, excited to feel his body so close to mine. My mind was racing so fast it was giving me headache. I couldn't believe I agreed to stay tonight but he was so shy and so disarming while asking that I could not have denied him anything.

_"Share this night with me. Stay with me, just for tonight…"_

_I couldn't breathe when I heard his proposal. Was he really asking me to stay so he could bed me? He agreed to let me go if I gave myself to him? Apparently he saw my distress because he put his __warm hand__ on my cheek and, stroking it tenderly, he added with a husky voice:_

"_Don't be afraid, Marian. I'm not asking you to…" __he__ had struggled to find the words to say it while licking his lips, his eyes on my mouth. "… to sleep with me. I want to have one night, this one night, near you, just to hold you…"_

_My eyes widened at the thought of his strong arms holding me all night close to his rock hard chest. At the same time, I felt a little disappointed that he was only thinking about sleeping in my arms and not making me his wife completely… I scowled silently at myself and blushed crimson at the turn of my thoughts. The look he gave me didn't help to ease the tension; his eyes were ardent with passion and awe, his lips a little open and shining with moisture when he licked them. Oh my… he was so incredibly attractive that I had to force myself into staying still so I wouldn't give in and kiss him. _

_Met by my silence but also fully aware of my indecisiveness, he'd stroked my cheek and with a feather-soft touch of his thumb he had brushed my lips and whispered a barely audible: "Please…" His voice was just a rumble which reverberated through my body and send sparks all the way to my stomach. I felt weak in the knees and nodded without even noticing it. _

Guy had left me in his room while taking his evening watch turn. I had earlier dismissed Sarah for the night before coming to talk with him so I was on my own to prepare for bed. I untied the laces of my gown and took it off, keeping my shift on. I felt safer in it that than my sleeping shirt which was made with lighter fabric and was much more transparent. I let my hair down - I thought he would prefer it that way. "_Stupid,_" I said to myself, "_you don't want to seduce him, you just have to lie with him, in his bed, in his sheets… in his arms_…" the last thought made me shudder with need; since he took me in his wonderfully warm arms today, I only dreamed of snuggling in them again. So having the chance to do it so soon and for the entire night provoked an extraordinary elation that was tempered with fear: fear that in his arms, his needs – or mine, I admitted to myself – could turn that innocent moment into something quite different, something that would bind us together more than we already were.

With each passing minute my impatience grew; where was he? Wasn't he as anxious and eager to share this moment with me? Why was he taking so long? I sighed deeply and I was overwhelmed by my husband's scent clinging to the bedding. It was the smell of spice and warm skin and leather; the most masculine scent I have ever smelled. Certainly the only one who made me want to take him in my arms and bury my face against his neck just to inhale his scent and lose myself in it.

Guy had better come back soon or I wouldn't be able to restrain myself and… and what?

My mother died long before we could have the "mother-daughter" talk she would have had with me, to teach me what a good wife should to do to please her husband. Well, at one time when I was eleven, she let slip something that had always sounded odd and a little frightening: "_Not all men are like you father, Marian; your father is a good man, he is considerate when he wishes for me to perform my wifely duty when I would prefer not to. Most men aren't that way. They will take what they want, not considering what their wife wants or needs. One day you will understand. Your marriage will go smoothly if you remember that a wise woman doesn't argue and always tries to please her master even if she would rather not._"

I had known about rape for as long as I lived; there were so many girls from the villages who had been forced by soldiers, travelers or even relatives… I had always been disgusted by those kind of acts. It was one of the reasons why I had taken the role as the Nightwatchman after Vaisey and his men came here. I had several times prevented such crimes and it always made me feel good knowing that girl would be safer a little longer.

But a husband abusing his wife was something that always disturbed me more because I had always seen my parents being happy - or at least they had shown a happy façade. So, when my mother told me sometimes my father expected her to do something she didn't want to do and that she complied only because he was her husband, it had, in some way, darkened my vision of my father. How could a man do such things to his wife if he loved her? Mother answered me by saying that it was the woman's lot in life, that it was the way it was and there was nothing to be done to change it. But I swore to myself that I would never let my husband do that to me or I would leave him or make him pay. Could Guy, with his fierce temper, be such a husband?

I couldn't go any further in my unhappy thoughts because there was a quick knock at the door just before it opened to reveal my husband. When he saw me lying in his bed, covers up to my chin, he took a deep breath and closed and barred the door behind him. I could have felt trapped as I was alone in his room with a locked door but I didn't. I just followed each and every movement he made; he tugged off his gloves and a flash of heat burned lower than usual in my stomach. Tossing his gloves on his desk, Guy took off his leather jacket and hung it up and then he sat in the chair near the fire and started to take off his boots and his breeches, keeping his braes on to my great relief. He stood up, his strong and impressive frame silhouetted against the firelight and, his back to me, asked slowly:

"Do you want me to keep my shirt or can I remove it?"

"Remove it," I answered eagerly before a chuckle of him made me realized what I'd just said. I felt ashamed to have admitted so passionately how much I wanted to see him half-naked again. That night at Locksley had been quite a discovery to me…the fact that I could be mesmerized by a human body… well, not "any" human body to be honest but by Guy's powerful, toned body. I never had been able to forget that vision and all the sensations it gave me: weakness in my knees, heat in my stomach, tingles on my fingertips and how it made me move my hand to his chest with the overwhelming desire to touch him, to slide my fingers over his soft skin. A little moan escaped me at the remembrance and Guy turned to me with a stunned look and half opened lips at the sound. I wanted to die of shame…

But my husband seemed to regain himself quickly and, facing me now with a little smirk on his lips, he took the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head. I couldn't stop but stare at each bit of skin he exposed and suddenly my mouth went dry, my lips parted. In my stomach, it was not only a slow fire that I felt; it was as if a flock of butterflies had taken flight in it, causing my skin to tingle and my body to tremble. What were these sensations? No one, even Robin had ever made me feel this way… _Robin_? I pushed the thought of him away immediately. I was with my husband!

My husband… my incredibly handsome, mesmerizing and breathtaking husband. I could perfectly understand now why all the maid servants were hoping to have a chance with him… not that he paid them much attention, particularly since the situation with Annie. Annie! That was another thought I didn't want to consider, so I ignored it and turned my attention back to him.

Guy moved to the bed and slid under the covers beside me. I stayed still not knowing what to do. He stretched out on his right side while I was on my back and I looked him from the corner of my eyes. He watched me intently for a couple of moments before he tentatively let his hand move to my waist, just letting it rest on top of the blankets. I watched his every move and couldn't help but gasp when he pulled me closer to him.

My shoulder was now against his chest, his eyes locked with mine, giving me a look that made me squirm a little: I was his prey and I wasn't sure he would not swoop down on me. I swallowed hard, not knowing what I wanted the most: for him to try something with me…or not.

"_Marian!"_ I scowled at myself, "_that's not a maidenly thought!" "But I'm a married woman"_ I answered myself. _"It is our wedding night, I shouldn't be a maid anymore…" "You promised yourself to Robin, remember!" "Yes, I had… but I married Guy and he has every right to touch me."_

How could I explain how much this thought enchanted me and frightened me at the same time?

Finally, Guy leaned his head down to me to whisper in my ear. "Turn around."

His voice was raspy and it made my nerves twitch in response. When I didn't move, his hand slid under the covers, brushing his thumb against the fabric of my gown – seriously, all of the brushing and stroking was starting to become real torture - he grasped my waist. Slowly and tenderly he turned my body so my back was now toward his chest. He didn't loosen his grip on me though and came closer, his chest pressed against my back. Feeling him so close to me, so warm, so strong, it took my breath away. Was it what Annie had felt when she had lain with him?

Oh no! If only I could forget about Annie for a moment! I was in the arms of my husband, melting with all of the attention he was giving me and my brain just wanted to go to Annie and what she said to me about the few times they had been together. Was I jealous? Well, she had been the first - I mean not the first for _him_ because he surely had had a lot of women – I didn't want to think about it. But she had been with him before me and that thought annoyed me…and that wasn't even going into the fact that she gave him a son. I had to admit, though, even if knowing all of that hurt me a little I would never admit that what she said about Guy that day helped me to know him better and to feel more attracted to and curious about him.

_It had been the day I went with Annie and Seth to the Abbey. We talked about her life at the castle and I had wanted to ask her something about Guy. Surely she guessed it because she told me with a little smile I could ask her anything. When I jumped in surprise, feigning not being interested, she chuckled: "Well, for someone who doesn't care for Sir Guy, you have really sweet eyes when you look at him even if you try to hide it."_

"_I don't have sweet eyes…" I stopped denying when I saw the inquiring look she gave me. "I must admit that Sir Guy is… interesting…"_

"_You can say that again," Annie replied, cradling her son against her chest._

"_But he is so… unpredictable. I never know how to handle him…"_

"_Lady Marian, forgive my boldness but if anyone would be able to handle him, it's you." When she saw me raising my eyebrows, she said in a gentle tone tainted by just a touch of jealousy: "He is quite fond of you, you know that, don't you? And when I say fond, I think I'm far away from the truth. I know for sure he has wanted to marry you since the first day he saw you at Locksley."_

"_But he had been with you!" I answered._

"_Yes, that's true… but he never loved me, milady. He cared for me for a while, I'm sure of it, but you have always had his heart."_

"_Are you sure he even has one?" I sneered. _

"_Milady…" this simple word made me blush like a reprimanded child._

_We were silent for a little longer and finally I asked her how she could have been so besotted with him even knowing how mean he could have been._

"_I always felt quite attracted to Sir Guy, I must confess. He was so tall, so handsome and even his stern look added to his appeal." I smiled a little at Annie's description because I had been captured by the same things. _

"_One day" Annie continued after sighing sadly, "I was heading to the laundry when a guard started to harass me. I fought to free myself but he succeeded in pushing me into an empty corner. He tried to rape me. I screamed for help at the top of my lungs but I knew nobody would help me, not against one of Vaisey's men. Suddenly, the man was jerked away from me and before he knew what was happening, he had met his death by the sword… of Sir Guy."_

_I gasped, totally enraptured by her telling._

"_He had saved me. He asked me grimly how I was and I thanked him for what he did. I told him he had arrived just in time to save me. He said, "gooood", you know, the way he says it when he wants to hide that he's relieved."_

_I loved that he seemed so awkward, so different; at that moment he was the real Guy of Gisborne, and the one who made my heart skip a beat with his earnest look. He was not the henchman of the Sheriff._

"_I think that was the moment when I knew I was his…"_

_I couldn't suppress the stab of pain I felt in my heart. I felt betrayed even while I knew I shouldn't even think like that. Guy liked me, yes, but he wasn't mine and I certainly didn't want him to be, did I? So, why was it suddenly so hard to breathe?_

"_I gave myself to him then, whenever he wanted me… not that it was often," her voice was clearly sad now, "and every time he was kind if not loving. He didn't love me, he told me so from the beginning, and sometimes I was not even sure he was really with me. I loved him deeply and I still do even after what he did to Seth and after I tried to kill him. He is not a man you could easily forget or fall out of love with. But when I was with him, I could tell by the way he bedded me, by his tenderness, when he was thinking of me and when he was… far away." She looked at me out of the corner of her eye and the touch of bitterness in her voice made me feel compassion for her._

_So, he never forced her, he had been good to her… such a terrible man could be so kind as to not hurt the woman he's with? That idea sent shivers down my spine. I always had supposed his hands could be very skilled at other things besides wielding a sword and handling horse's reins… now I imagined them running all over my body and I started to feel awkward, a strange ache low in my stomach._

_Something Annie told me came to mind then: Was it possible that he thought of me…when he was with her? A part of me had been shocked he could have such thoughts about me while being with another woman but another part of me had been thrilled knowing how much he wanted me. It made me feel so powerful! I liked him at the time but I had never thought of being with him; but knowing what he really felt for me - particularly how deeply he was lost in his feelings - could be of use to help the cause!_

* * *

I was called back to reality as my husband put his head against my shoulder, his face resting near my neck, his breath tickling my ear. I closed my eyes trying to regain my calm while searing all the sensations in my mind so I would never forget how loved, comforted and safe I felt in this moment.

"Marian" he moaned and my eyes opened in shock at the desire I heard in his voice. He couldn't do that to me! How was I supposed to resist? His breath was hot on my skin, his hand stroked my waist while he pressed me tighter to his chest.

I felt so overwhelmed that I moved a little against him, eliciting a loud moan from his throat. His grip on me was suddenly like iron and his voice was husky when he said, "For God's sake, Marian, don't move. I'm doing my best to control myself, but please, have mercy. Don't tease me."

"Do you want me to leave?" I asked in a shy voice, afraid he would agree but not wanting to make him suffer.

"I dare you to try to leave this bed tonight!" his tone was dark but I wasn't fooled by it.

I wasn't afraid at all; I was just thrilled by the intensity of his need for me. My own desire for him had grown second by second, deepened by his labored breath and how he clenched and unclenched his hand in the fabric of my shift.

"_I want him_" my body screamed. "_He is your enemy_" my conscience reasoned. _"He could be our best ally if he had someone to show him the way." "Don't say that, you only try to find excuses." "But he is a good man…" "Tell that to all the people he hurt." "But he saved me so many times." "Only to have you and it is working… Control yourself, young lady! Think of Robin!" "Oh please, leave him where he is, for God's sake! You can't talk to me of him when I have my husband arousing me like this."_

My internal conflict was tearing me apart but Guy's hands on me and his breath on my neck called me back to reality; the reality of my senses and of the fact that I was losing them each passing second.

"_You need to return to Robin." "I know,"_ my inner voice now was a moan of sorrow. Guy started to kiss the back of my neck and I couldn't suppress a tiny whimper.

"_You belong to Robin." "I know!"_ I snapped at my conscience but Guy whispered my name and I lost the fight. _"I will return to Robin and will stay with him like it always would have been. But not tonight. Tonight…"_

I started to slip out of Guy's grip. Surprise and hurt were on his face when I sat up on the bed and looked into my husband's eyes.

"I'm sorry, Marian" he murmured sadly. "I promise you I will not do it again. Please, come back under the covers or you will freeze to death. Please Marian, come back to my arms."

I stared at him and sighed deeply, the decision made. Then I launched myself against his body, taking possession of his warm, soft lips while screaming in my head _"Tonight, I'm his, body, heart, soul. I want him; I want to be his completely. And nothing – not even Robin - will steal that from me. Tonight, I will love him! And I will be loved by him."_

As soon as my lips crushed against his, he clenched my body against his with all the strength of his arms making me moan. He deepened the kiss and I was so overwhelmed that I sighed against his mouth allowing his tongue to slip inside. I wanted to cry because of all the sensations I felt coursing through me, all because of this incredible man, the only one who could turn my world upside down.

I let my hands explore his chest and arms, sending shivers all along his body. When my hands reached his sides, he jerked away from me, trying to catch his breath while his eyes searched my face. As soon as he released me, I felt cold, empty and couldn't suppress a shiver of despair.

"Why are you doing this, Marian? What game do you think you are playing?"

"I'm not playing game, Guy, please, believe me," I pleaded with him.

"You're playing with fire, Marian. I want you too much to be able to control myself. If you continue you will get burned. There will be no going back…" he growled, trying to restrain his desire.

"What if I want to get burned?" I asked seductively while sliding closer to him.

"Marian, please, don't do this to me."

He was begging now and the sorrow I saw on his face gave me the courage I needed to do what I longed to do. I cupped his face with my hands, my gaze locked with his and, pressing my body as close to him as I could, I whispered, "I want you to love me tonight."

His lips parted in absolute shock and I took advantage of that fact, kissing him deeply, trying for the first time to brush my tongue against his, making both of us moan. As always, by reflex, his arms closed tightly against my body, making me whimper.

Guy slid us down so we were lying on the bed and he rolled us so that he was on top of me. Feeling his weight on me, his arms supporting him at either side of my body made me feel safer than ever, even if I was more than a little afraid of what was to come.

My husband stared at me a little longer.

"If I start loving you, Marian, I will not stop." His voice wasn't threatening; he was only giving me a warning – a warning with a double meaning I clearly understood. He would not stop making love to me tonight and if I agreed to let him show me his love, it would never end - but I didn't care at all. I raised my head and, giving him a quick kiss on his lips, I smirked at him:

"I dare you!"


	5. Chapter 5

_**This fanfic idea comes from the prompt I choose to do for the Bingo Ficathlon at the Robin Hood Fan Community forum.**_

_**The prompt was: **__"Marian accepts Guy's proposal at the end of 'Walkabout', both thinking that Nottingham is about to be destroyed. It doesn't happen. Now they're both left wondering what's next. Will Marian actually go through with the marriage this time? And if not, how in the world does Guy deal with the loss a second time?"_

_**To explain the beginning of this fanfiction, I did a video "It's Our Fight". (You can see it at dolphen3's channel on Youtube.)**_

_**English is not my first language. Brokenheirloom, thanks for your great edits and your so wise advices!**_

_To __**MargaretThornton**__ and __**elencirya**__, thank you so much for your so warming comments! I couldn't send you answer because your guests here :( But I really wanted to tell you how much you made my day with your reviews!_

_**As friday is "Guyday", I will try to publish a new chapter each week, so, if you like this story, stay tune :)**_

* * *

Chapter 5:

I woke up slowly and started stretching my aching body when I heard a groan in protest. My first reaction was to jump in surprise at the sound but I suddenly remembered where I was and knew better than to move. A smile spread across my face as I lowered my eyes to my body to have my vision blocked by a mane of soft black hair. I sighed contently and slowly raised my hand to brush my fingertips over that invitingly silky hair.

I moaned quietly when he squeezed the breast he held in his hand a little tighter in response to my caress. I couldn't help but smile at the sight of my husband, the terrifying Dark Knight, Henchman of the Sheriff, lying all around me: he slept on his belly, his head on my stomach, his right hand framing my left breast while his left hand rested against my scar… I shivered at the remembrance of what happened when he saw my Nightwatchman scar last night.

—

Earlier that night:

I always suspected Guy was more skilled than he seemed to be and I was definitely right! The way he kissed me, the way his hands roamed my body sending shivers, sparkles and fire into my blood and my nerves were delicious, stirring and quite terrifying at the same time.

Bedding someone could be so… wonderful. I mean, we hadn't… yet, but the first part of it, the kissing and stroking, one was already quite rejoicing! If the rest was the same, I was right earlier when I thought I couldn't survive such pleasure. Lost for an instant in my thoughts, I chuckled lightly, catching Guy's attention. He looked at me with a sweet smile on his lips and one eyebrow raised in question.

"It was nothing, really," I said while I raised my hand to stroke his face.

Guy took my hand and started kissing my palm before licking it sweetly, making me moan while he kissed each fingertip before sucking at them. He looked at me all along, making me squirm with the intensity of his stare, enjoying each moment and making sure it was the same for me.

When he finally released my hand, he kissed me deeply making me forget everything except him and me, the feelings he made me feel and the way his hand moved while taking the hem of my under gown and raising it inch by inch all along my body while his other hand greedily stroked the revealed skin. He kissed my neck, licking my pulse point, biting at it and sucking; wanting to leave a mark which reminded me to whom I belonged. I was too lost in the sensations to mind, wanting nothing more than to have him continue his ministrations till the end of the time.

However, at some point, he touched an area that made me shiver and jump in surprise while I cried:

"No, please, don't look at it! Not now!"

My scar! How could I have been so forgetful? I tried to pull down my shift while escaping to a sitting position, bracing myself for the battle to come. But Guy thought better, he pinned me with his large body, putting all his weight on me, denying me any movement. I turned my head, focusing my eyes everywhere except on his face while trying to hide the tears in my eyes. Not now, we were so comfy, so close…did all my mistakes and all of our misunderstanding have to always come between us? Couldn't we have sweet moments without the bitterness of the memories and the lies floating around us?

"Look at me, Marian!" Guy's voice was commanding but I tried to resist even if I knew I couldn't for long. "Marian, look at me… now!"

As soon as my eyes met his I was surprised by their intensity: there was no anger, no disappointment; hurt yes, pain surely but also so much more…regret? Warmth? Love? No, it couldn't be, I was delusional.

When I was calm once more, Guy released me and sat on my thighs to examine my scar, first with his eyes, then with his fingertips brushing slowly over the pattern of the scar. Then he leaned down, outlining it with his tongue, making my body arch against his and a loud whimper escape my lips, surprising both of us - making me blush crimson while he raised his eyes and looked at me with a smirk before returning to the matter at hand.

Finally, he sat again to my thighs and, resting his hand on my scar, he looked directly in my eyes, letting the silence stretch till I couldn't bear it anymore.

"How long have you known?" I asked shyly even if I couldn't fathom how he could have guessed my secret identity.

He sighed deeply. "Do you really see me as the Sheriff does, Marian? Do you really think I'm so dumb as to ignore all the signs pointing at you? If I had been as stupid as the Sheriff and you think I am, I would never have survived all these years around Vaisey! Not to mention when I took care of Isabella and I…"

"Isabella?" I asked, startled.

"That's not the issue here!" His eyes were rough for an instant and I knew better than to insist, but I would ask him about this Isabella one day for sure…

"I think I was always suspicious something was wrong with the whole story. But some events helped me to see clearly. First, when you pretended you cut your palm while you had blood on your wrist… Marian, you had so little belief in me that you thought I could believe this tale?" His eyes were burning me and I felt ashamed at how low I thought of him that day, presuming he would buy anything I said as long as I stayed with him.

"And I had more proof when I showed you my wealth, when the King… well, you know when…" His eyes dropped to the ground at the remembrance of the lie which had hurried our first wedding attempt.

"What was your clue?" I asked, trying to change the subject, and was rewarded by one of my husband's smiles…so rare but so precious.

"When I took you in my arms, you jumped free in a way you couldn't have known unless you were a trained warrior… A maiden doing embroidery all day couldn't do that, I'm afraid."

The smile in his voice warmed my heart while all the rest of my body was warmed by the way he continued to brush his fingertips over my scar and how his other hand drew patterns on my hip. I closed my eyes wanting nothing more from him than to go further in his investigation of my body and to talk a little less, but it was the first time ever he confided in me and that was too precious to be wasted. So, I tried to reign in my reaction to the sensations and listen to him as much as I could while his hand started to slide further under my shift to my breasts.

"I was sure just before our wedding, when I saw you so ill on your bed, your father pretended that was because of the excitement. But after you punched me during the ceremony - really nice punch by the way -" he added with a sad smirk.

I was so ashamed I put my hands in front of my face and groaned. He chuckled a little and, giving up my scar for an instant, he forced me to drop my hands and look at him.

"It's alright, I deserved it, really." He was earnest, my heart felt it, and I just wanted to kiss him to make us both forget all the horrible things we did to each other.

"It was crystal clear to me that you could only be the Nightwatchman; it was the reason I let you leave without sending my guards after you. I was so disappointed I didn't want to have you in front of me for fear of how I might react…"

I raised my hand to his face and leaned to him, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. Like always, his arms surrounded me in an instant and he deepened the kiss. But too soon – in my opinion - he ended it, making me groan in disappointment.

"Marian, there's something else I want to tell you."

"Please, Guy, can't we talk later?" I sighed.

"No, I need to say it…before making love to you." He took a deep breath when I remained silent.

"I was so angry, so hurt over your leaving, and by the way you had hidden your secret identity from me and by how you played me for a fool for so long, not to mention how much the Sheriff fed my shame… When I burned your house, I was almost happy to do it because I hoped to hurt you as much as I had been."

I blinked several times trying to process what he said.

"I'm so sorry, Marian, I should never had done it! I'm so ashamed and I feel so guilty. Marian, I just wanted to be happy with you and then I hurt you…"

The tears I saw in his eyes were all I needed to forgive everything he did. Was I better than him, playing like I did with his heart and with his life by making him look like a fool in face of the sheriff? I took him in my arms, securing them around his neck, shushed him while giving him several little kisses on each cheek and his forehead while he continued to talk.

"All the scars you have come from me. I hurt you so much, Marian, I don't deserve you. You would never have married me, you wouldn't be here now… "

I couldn't bear to hear him underestimate himself anymore, so I locked my eyes with his and I put a kiss on his soft lips after every word:

"Guy…stop…now…I'm… here…with…you…I…forgive…you…"

He took a deep breath and his eyes opened wide.

"I forgive you! Now…stop talking and love me, or I promise I will use my Nightwatchman skills to pin you to this bed!"

When I saw how stunned he looked and realized what I had just said, I chuckled in embarrassment. It was joined by his loud laugh - it was my turn to be amazed; I'd never heard him really laugh before and I loved it. It was probably the most beautiful sound I had ever heard in all my life! He closed his arms around my body and lowered us to the bed, taking his place above me once more.

"As much as I love this idea, wife, I don't think tonight is the best time to do it that way," he said as he started to nuzzle his nose and mouth at my pulse point while sliding my shift further, his stubble scratching my skin sending sparkles everywhere in my body. "But don't worry; I will remember your idea…"

The devilishly handsome smirk he gave me before pulling my shift off over my head made me moan; he didn't want to talk anymore and neither did I.

—

Dawn hadn't arrived yet but I couldn't sleep anymore, I was so overwhelmed by all the sensations and events of the night. I felt ashamed to have been so blind about Guy, thinking of him only at the henchman of the Sheriff, a man of action but of few thoughts. But he wasn't that way and each new facet I discovered of him was disturbing, because it added to my attraction to him, when what I knew I should have wanted was to find facets of him that would allow me to separate from him easily.

Suddenly I was angry at Guy, so much that I wanted to push him away from me: how could he have hidden who he really was from me? He had shown me his worst sides and now, when I wanted…no, needed to leave, he let me discover the beautiful and wonderful sides of himself? Why so late? If only I had known them before, I… I, what? I would have liked him? I would have been stirred by him? I would have wanted him like I had never wanted anyone else?

_"Well, Marian, face it: you knew his worst sides and some of his good ones and you already wanted all that! You had been the one to fool yourself by only focusing on his faults while your heart felt his deep qualities and had grown attached to him."_

That thought helped me to calm a little and I caressed his soft black hair, eliciting a quiet moan of pleasure from my husband. I couldn't suppress a smile at the sound: I was the one who made this incredibly handsome and strong man moan that way… I blushed when I remembered how loud he had cried my name earlier when he came before he collapsed against me, totally spent, trying to regain his breath while pressing little kisses over my sweat-damp skin.

I was happy to have given him my maidenhead, not only because he was my husband after all, but also because it had been as intense as I thought it would be…even if it had been a lot more painful than expected.

When I'd heard the maid servants talk about their first time, a lot of them told how it had been painful, particularly with someone who wasn't careful with them or someone a little too eager to find their own pleasure. That notion had always disturbed me when I thought about Robin.

Before his departure to Acre, we had kissed several times and at one time, just before he left, he tried to go further than just naive kisses; he had pinned me against a wall and started to kiss - attack was a better word in that case - my neck while his hands roamed roughly over my body. I had been shocked by his behavior and particularly by how aroused he had quickly become. He pressed himself against me and the hardness of his lower half didn't leave me any doubt about what he really wanted. I had been frightened by the rudeness of his acts and thanked God when someone came to the stables, making a noise and putting an end to his desires. I gave him a peck on the cheek and had run to my room, trying to regain myself.

When he came back and resumed his "courtship," the few times when he kissed me, I felt the same urgency and the awkwardness overwhelmed me again. I loved Robin, yes, but I was afraid that our first time will be more a pleasure for him than me and even a real pain for me because of his eagerness.

Then there was Guy… the first time he kissed me, it was sweet, reverent, but so full of feelings that I ended it quickly, afraid to give in to all the new sensations coursing through my body; yes, I would be his wife on the morrow but it was under duress, I couldn't appreciate it, it was so wrong!

The night when I came to Locksley and we had been alone, I was enraptured by him and he could have taken advantage of me. I would certainly not have refused him. But he didn't and that behavior made me see him differently, as if I could trust him with all my heart.

And when I kissed him – as part of my mission, of course, to save Robin and his friend - he returned my kisses deeply and eagerly and licked my neck and… _"stop Marian! Stop thinking like that, if not you will need to wake Guy and you don't know how he would react…"_

Well… that day, an incredible thought passed through my mind: it was him! If I wanted my first time to be sweet, tender and not like everyone had described it, Guy would be the one. Oh God! It was so silly at the time but I knew it and every time after that day, when we were alone and when he was sweet, when he brushed past me, when he looked at me intensely, I blushed thinking of him and me entangled in a bed… But I certainly couldn't imagine how incredible it had been tonight!

—

Earlier tonight:

Yes, it had been really painful, so much that I couldn't suppress a sob, but that was not because of him but because of my own treacherous body. He had been so gentle, sweet, careful, kissing me all along until I cried in pain.

Then he had stilled, caressing my hair, muttering soothing words, kissing my lips… and at one point, he had whispered in a husky voice: "Thank you, Marian."

I opened my eyes in shock wanting to scream at him because I was suffering like hell and he was thanking me! But through my tears, I saw how soft his face was, how much love his eyes reflected and how he glowed in happiness and all my ire and my pain seem to disappear. He had thanked me because I gave him my precious treasure, I had given him the only thing a woman can give and never take back…

Another tether between us… With all the real scars he had made in my body, now, by taking my maidenhead and being inside of me like he was, he had burned his body into mine forever. He would always be the one, I could never forget him or the feel of him. And that was the reason for his gratefulness. Because I had willingly made him the first in my life and in my body.

More tears ran down my cheeks, tears of joy this time because for the first time, I really felt how much he loved me, I felt it in my heart, in my mind and in my body and it was the most amazing sensation in the world. He wiped some of my tears with his thumb and finally, he leaned and drank them, making me giggle a little when his beard tickled my skin. I sighed deeply, squirmed a little to be more at ease and I saw instantly how his blue eyes darkened with desire. He locked his eyes on mine and, with a voice filled with passion, lust and love he asked:

"Can I…?"

I nodded and while he started to move slowly, he took possession of my mouth, showing me how much he wanted me.

—

He had looked at me all the time and even if I was a little awkward at first, that thought was comforting because he really wanted to know how I felt. The other wonderful part had been that every emotion he had felt was written on his face and for the first time, I felt really connected with this man, my man. Yes, he was really MY man now. But… was I his woman? I was in his heart, body and soul, I knew that but could I really be? Could I really stay?

Tonight had been the happiest night in all my life; I had never felt so secure, so loved, not even in the comforting arms of my father… but on the morrow…

On the morrow, the light would rise again and all would stay the same even if both of us had changed. On the morrow, he would once again be Henchman of the Sheriff. On the morrow, I would once again be the Nightwatchman fighting against the Sheriff. On the morrow, Guy would jump to obey to his orders and do things I couldn't bear. On the morrow, there would be people hurt by the Sheriff's orders executed by my husband's hands.

Could I handle all those things only because of the feelings I started to recognize having for him and because of the love and security he provided me? Could I hide all the terrible things Guy did simply by focusing on the incredible pleasure he gave me and would give me?

What if… what if I found myself with child after tonight? The thought took my breath in an instant; I was so lost in my sensations that I didn't even think of it before. _"Marian, you are a smart and practical girl. How could you take such a risk without even thinking about it?" _Well, I _was_ a smart and practical girl, usually… And now, what will become of me if I was carrying his child? Me, with child… with Guy's child. I would have to stay with him if that were the case, but would I be happy to stay if I was forced to? Would I be happy with Guy and a child I didn't even think to create?

But first things first, I needed to know if I was pregnant or not and after that, if I was, I could think of what to do to raise my child…our child. Smart and practical girl? Well, I should have been that girl tonight but Guy had been too skilled for my own good…

He had been right earlier, I needed to go away to think, I needed to leave him to be able to choose what to do without being affected by him… because I really had to admit that I was affected by him… really, really, **really** affected.

One thing was sure yet, after have been so intimate with him, I couldn't possibly imagine doing the same with Robin. The simple thought of Robin being so close to me made me shiver in discomfort.

"Marian, are you alright?" a sleepy voice asked. "I felt you shiver, do you want a blanket?"

"No, Guy, thank you, I'm fine, really." I was smiling while talking; he was so sweet and considerate with me. How could I leave him?

He sat up on the bed and the cold bit me harshly as much as the lack of his weight on my body. I wanted him back but he didn't move, his eyes roaming over on my body while licking his lips.

"Do you even know how beautiful you are, Marian?" he whispered and I couldn't help but blush under his passionate gaze.

Suddenly, his expression hardened, he took a deep breath and said:

"Is it already time for you to go?"

"No, not yet." I assured him while sitting next to him.

"Good" he sighed in relief. "Because I want to enjoy every single moment with you."

He took me in his arms and kissed me, slowly, gently, till I took control of it and lowered us onto the bed, pulling him down on top of me, delighted to feel his weight on me again.

Wanting him once more before I had to go, I raised one of my legs and wrapped it around him, whimpering softly when the pain in my body woke up a little at the movement. I slid my hands down his back till I touched his backside making him jump against me in surprise, eliciting moans from both of us. I felt how aroused he was and I was pretty proud of myself to be able to wake his desire for me so easily.

"No, Marian, not now…" he took my hands away from his backside, trying to ease his heavy breath.

"Why?" I asked, disconcerted. "Did I do something wrong earlier?"

"No, nothing was wrong, my love." He put a sweet kiss on my lips, leaning his face away from me when I tried to linger the kiss and stroking my hair. "It was perfect, the most amazing thing that ever happened to me."

"Why then?"

"I hurt you earlier; it was very painful for you. Your body needs to rest and heal… for a while at least. But, don't be afraid," he added when he saw how disappointed I was. "I promise you we will do this again…later."

"Later?" I said, a little afraid because I knew time was passing quickly and I craved him again before leaving, as a remembrance for when I would be away. "But it's almost dawn and…"

"I didn't say this morning, love," he added with a smile.

I was ready to respond when he shushed me by putting his finger on my lips, his eyes burning with desire.

"We will make love again, Marian, of that I am certain. I am not sure of a lot of things in this life. But I KNOW you will be mine again Marian… someday…"


	6. Chapter 6

_**This fanfic idea comes from the prompt I choose to do for the Bingo Ficathlon at the Robin Hood Fan Community forum.**_

_**The prompt was: **__"Marian accepts Guy's proposal at the end of 'Walkabout', both thinking that Nottingham is about to be destroyed. It doesn't happen. Now they're both left wondering what's next. Will Marian actually go through with the marriage this time? And if not, how in the world does Guy deal with the loss a second time?"_

_**To explain the beginning of this fanfiction, I did a video "It's Our Fight". (You can see it at dolphen3's channel on Youtube.)**_

_**English is not my first language. Brokenheirloom, my beta-reader is not only amazing but she's a great woman too who supports me and incites me to work better!**_

_To __**MargaretThornton**__, girl you are amazing! I'm so sad I can't send you message personnaly to thank you for your reviews! Thanks too to all the wonderful people who leave me sweet comments, followed and favored me. I couldn't imagine this story could be liked this way. Hope I will continue to please you!_

**_This chapter is different because it's Guy's POV and it's written at the third person. I hope this will not disturb you. Enjoy ^^_**

_**As friday is "Guyday", I will try to publish a new chapter each week, so, if you like this story, stay tune :)**_

* * *

Chapter 6:

Guy, sleeping on his stomach, stretched in his sleep, one of his hands moving out to search for the warmth of Marian's body. But there was nothing there except cold sheets proving they had been vacant for some time.

Guy's heart started to beat harder and faster as his tired mind registered the lack of Marian at his side, his eyes opening instantly as he lifted himself up on his forearms, raising his head to see if she was still in the room. But she was nowhere to be seen and Guy knew perfectly well that she wasn't here anymore… if she had ever really been here…

Was it just another of the vivid dreams he had about her since he fell in love with her? Was it another trick played by his treacherous heart? But he could feel so perfectly how her hands had felt on his skin, how he'd gripped her to keep her as close as possible to him, how it was to taste her sweet skin, how amazingly complete he had felt for the first time in his life when he had been inside of her… Was it possible that all those incredible sensations weren't memories but only… fantasies? It couldn't be… it really couldn't.

Suddenly a thought passed through his mind and he rolled over, jerking the blankets away, revealing blood marks on the sheets. As soon as he saw them, Guy turned his face to the ceiling and sighed deeply. It wasn't a dream after all, she really had been here and she really had been… his.

She had been HIS! He couldn't stop the triumphant smile that spread across on his face. It wasn't an ironic smirk or even a smug one. It was a real smile, a smile of happiness, of contentment, a smile of a man who had really touched the sky when he received the prize he had always ached to obtain.

Not only had she married him - yes, she thought they would die, but she did it anyway - but she also agreed to spend the night with him… and not only did she agree but she even asked for more! What a fool he had been to turn down her request. What was he thinking? He could have been lost in her, in her warmth, seeing her glow with happiness when he made her touch the edge of the pleasure, hearing her whispering his name with desire and longing.

He had dreamed of this moment for so long, even if he was certain it would never happen, that he couldn't entirely believe it wasn't a fantasy anymore. It was actually the memory of the previous night.

He had been with a lot of women, and no one had ever complained about being with him afterward – many of them had even tried to be with him again and their behavior had always stroked his vanity.

But when Marian asked him to make love to her again, he didn't feel any pride or vanity, he'd simply been amazed that this wonderful woman, his woman, his wife, could want him to bed her again.

Marian, who had always been so wary with him even when he felt how stirred she was, had given herself to him willingly not once but twice! He was the one who pushed aside her request - what a fool he had been! - because he knew how much pain she had endured the first time and he wanted her to feel their lovemaking without the slightest discomfort, only the fullness of their shared pleasure.

When he started to caress her, trying to ease her worries and to increase her passion, a terrible fear settled in his stomach for a moment: what if, after all, she wasn't the innocent maid he thought she was? What if she had finally give herself to Robin? Those thoughts didn't make him angry but instead filled him with sadness and despair: Robin could not have taken this precious thing from him, it couldn't be! But when he locked his eyes on hers he saw how they were filled with a mixture of apprehension, curiosity and desire, he scowled at himself for having doubted her. He had been her first - and a low rumble escaped his throat when he decided he would be sure to be her only, her last! She could never forget him; she had agreed to tether herself to him forever. Even now that they were apart, for this one moment in time they had been so close, and that would always been theirs.

Guy was sitting back on his bed with his head resting against the headboard, his eyes fixed on the ceiling, lost in his memories and feelings. How amazing it had been with her! She was every bit as passionate as he had thought she would be as soon as she let her guard down. Even her awkwardness had disappeared, allowing herself to stroke him and grab his backside and to nip at his shoulders - enhancing his passion and his love for his unpredictable wife.

He never had felt so close to someone while bedding them. He realized finally that he never really had made love before her and that thought amazed him. This woman, this tiny thing had changed everything in his life. Even when he had been with Annie, their most tender moments had been when he was thinking of Marian… even if he would never admit it to her.

A terrible thought crossed his mind suddenly and Guy jumped from the bed and ran to his desk, breathing deeply when his doubts were laid to rest; he had feared that she left her wedding ring behind, but no, she had taken her with her. It was further proof of her attachment to him, even if she wasn't ready to accept it just yet.

As he was up now, he started to prepare himself for the day. While he was washing his face, his eyes caught the mirror on the wall and locked on his reflection, memories surfacing. He remembered Marian as the young girl he met once when she came to pay a visit with her father to Malcolm of Locksley. Ghislaine and Guy had been invited as their closest neighbors while Isabella had been stuck in bed thanks to the flu.

Marian had been only four then and he was fourteen. He had thought then that she was very pretty with her auburn locks and her big baby blue eyes, but so serious for a so young child. She, for her part, had looked at him in awe, whispering, "How tall you are!" He had answered with a smile, "And how pretty you are!" For the rest of the day, Marian sat quietly on the floor next to her father while playing with her doll, hiding her face every time she met Guy's eyes. It was the first time someone had touched his heart – innocent though it was - and for several years, even in the darkest times, he sometimes thought about her, wishing he knew what she had become.

Guy dropped his towel on the back of his chair and started to dress, his thoughts far away from here. He could never forget how he met her again, five years ago.

_He'd arrived with Vaisey two days before at Nottingham, and the real purpose of their presence there had not been revealed… until that morning._

_That morning, when the Council of the Nobles took place, Vaisey shocked everyone when he suddenly stood up and asked the Lord of Knighton, the Sheriff, for permission to speak. Confused, the Sheriff agreed and to the utter surprise of the all assembly, Vaisey showed them his credentials from Prince John appointing him the new Sheriff of Nottingham. Not leaving time for anyone to recover from the shock, he ordered to the former Sheriff to leave the castle before the end of the day. In order to celebrate his appointment, Vaisey informed the shocked assembly that a new tax would be implemented, adding it was for the benefit of the Realm, making Guy sneer inwardly._

_After every one had been dismissed, Guy and de Fourtnoy, the Master-at-Arms, - God! how much he hated this man, almost as much as Vaisey himself! - stayed with the new Sheriff in the Great Hall and had to bear the hysterical manner he chose to express his happiness, dancing in the room, humming to himself. There was nothing Guy could do, other than crossing his arms against his chest to contain his frustration, not succeeding meanwhile at hiding his bored expression._

_Finally, de Fourtnoy left them to watch the castle guards while Guy attended the new Sheriff in his new quarters. They found a commotion in the corridors; Edward of Knighton was moving on, walking to his coach, his servants transporting his belongings, but the real issue came from a woman whose back was turned to them and who shouted loudly at the unfairness of the situation._

_Guy was immediately intrigued by this woman; her frame was beautifully shaped, slender but with pleasing curves, her auburn hair cascaded to her shoulders in silky locks and she seemed to have quite a temper by the way she expressed her ire. When she heard Vaisey's voice inquiring as to what the problem was, she turned on her heel and she couldn't hide her disbelief when she took in the appearance of the new Sheriff._

_Guy's breath caught the instant he saw her face, as if he'd been punched in the stomach. She was… she was one of the loveliest women he had ever seen…she had a sweet round face with the promise of the incredible beauty she would be when she was older, an aristocratic nose and amazing baby blue eyes… it was then that he recognized her. Marian! He had finally found her again. Could she recognize him? He hoped for a moment… but she was so little when they met and it had only been for one afternoon. But… why was she so infuriated now?_

_"Sheriff, I'm Marian of Knighton" she said trying to hide her frustration and her sorrow._

_Knighton! Of course, how could he not have realized before! She was the daughter of the former Sheriff. It had been so long since that day that her name had long been forgotten by him and when he left the country two years after they'd met, Edward of Knighton wasn't the Sheriff yet. Guy felt suddenly awkward; he understood that Marian was being forced to bear the same horrible thing that he had to endure: being kicked out of her home. At least she had her father and the manor of Knighton to return to, which was infinitely more than what Isabella and Guy had when they were kicked out of their home and the village._

_"Ah, Lady Marian" the Sheriff said, pretending to be happy to meet her but barely succeeding to hide his disgust at having to talk with the young woman. "I wish you a safe journey to your home."_

_"My home was… no! My home is here!" she shouted vehemently._

"_Was, dear girl, was!" Vaisey's smile was as despicable as his person Guy thought, sniffing in disdain._

_"No, you can't do this! My father has been Sheriff for almost ten years now, you can't…"_

_"La di da di da," Vaisey sing-songed, showing how bored he was now, walking past Marian whose eyes opened wide in dismay._

_But she soon recovered and strode after the Sheriff, calling for him to wait. The Sheriff was now angrier than bored and Guy feared how things would turn out. Marian did not seem to be the type to easily yield. She was so passionate, so fierce that Guy couldn't help but imagine how all this intensity could be put to use if he had her in his arms. His body started to react to this powerful vision and the overwhelming sensations, so he tried to ease his breath and focused on each step he took._

_"Lepers," Vaisey whispered before saying "Gisborne!" and leaving the situation in the hands of his henchman._

_Guy sighed deeply to regain control of himself and turned on his heel without warning. Marian, who was following him closer than he thought, nearly bumped into him. She caught herself and tipped her head up to look at him, revealing her porcelain neck - a neck which seemed utterly and delectably lickable…_

_"_Stop instantly, Gisborne! Where do you think you're going with those ideas? Not now, not here! And certainly not in front of her!_" Guy thought to himself, scowling inwardly._

_She started to walk past the tall man in front of her but he moved at the same time, his chest blocking her progress. She tried the other side but he moved with her, stopping her once again. Finally, at the end of her patience, her eyes focused on his._

_"Let me pass, now!" the young lady insisted, her impatience showing._

_"Lady Marian, don't you think we should be properly introduced?" Guy suggested, his voice a little huskier than usual. He was grateful he hadn't talked with her before so she wouldn't notice the difference._

_"Let me pass!" she insisted, stamping one foot on the ground childishly._

_"I'm afraid I can't do that." His tone and expression were amused, which was noticed by the beautiful woman who raised her eyebrow before she drew back a hand to slap him._

_Guy, who was more aware of everything around him than he seemed, understood very well her gesture. When her hand flew at his face he grabbed her wrist, making her whimper at the strength of his grip. But if he was aware of her reaction it was not the moment to show it and he drew her closer to him._

_"Never… do… that… again…" he murmured in her ear, emphasizing each word, his voice deep and threatening._

_Not frightened by his behavior but intrigued, Marian really looked at him for the first time; she had been so absorbed in her mission that she hadn't paid much attention to the man who was now too close to her body for her comfort._

_When her eyes met his, she couldn't suppress the shiver that coursed down her spine while she drew a deep breath. His eyes were mesmerizing, as blue as Locksley pond beneath the summer sun. She blinked a few time before breaking the contact, her eyes lowering - but only as far as his mouth. Guy searched her face, wanting to understand all the emotions she was showing so freely. When he saw where her attention was focused, he couldn't suppress a smirk which changed quickly in a low moan when she started to bite her bottom lip absent-mindedly._

_As the sound escaped Guy's lips, Marian regained herself instantly, blushing furiously while trying to take back her hand._

_"Let me go" she said, her voice a little unsteady._

_"Only if you go back to your father."_

_"I don't want to return to my father! I need to talk to Vaisey!"_

_"To Sheriff Vaisey" corrected Guy with a lopsided smirk so attractive that Marian realized she had to keep her eyes fixed on his neck or she would have trouble thinking straight._

_"I need to talk to him, now!"_

_"Lady Marian," Guy began, taking a moment to savor her name on his lips before adding, "the Sheriff is a very busy man and doesn't have time to talk now… Besides, there is nothing to discuss. Prince John has given orders and we have to obey to them even if they don't please us."_

_"But why did he do that?" she whispered, all of her will to fight dissolving in her despair. "My father always followed him faithfully. How could he do that to him? What will he do now?"_

_She seemed so lost that Guy couldn't resist and lightened his grip on her arm as his voice softened a little._

_"He will find something. All will be fine, Marian, I'm sure…"_

_When she heard him call her by her given name rather than by her formal title she raised her head to him, her eyes fierce, and taking back her arm in one pull she scowled at him. "Don't you dare address me in such a familiar manner. You are a despicable man, Lord… Lord…"_

_He smiled a little when she realized she didn't even know his name._

_"Sir Guy, Lady Marian. Sir Guy of Gisborne." He took her hand once more and bent over it, brushing his lips against her soft skin while his eyes never left hers. "It's a pleasure to meet you."_

_"Well…" she licked her lips at the sensations the brief contact made her feel and, pulling her hand away again she mumbled: "I'm afraid I can't say the same," in a sour tone that drew a chuckle from him._

_Her eyes glowed with fury and as a pout appeared on her lips, and without another word she turned and ran away from him._

_He had known at that very moment that she would be the only woman for him, and he would do anything it took to have her as his wife._

A loud knock on the door and someone bursting in the room made him come back to reality.

"Giz, Vaisey wants to see you, now… And he is not happy…"

"I'll come as soon as I can," Guy said and turned to pull his shirt on.

"You're late. That's not like you…"

"Allan, don't start now. I'm not in the mood!"

"Are you ever?" teased Allan, but he didn't push his luck when he saw the look his superior gave him. He coughed a little and, thinking it was a safe subject, he asked, "By the way, how is the new bride?"

Perhaps it wasn't a safe subject after all, Allan thought when Guy pinned him against the wall, giving him a murderous look.

"You swore to not talk about the wedding to anyone. I hope you kept your word!" His tone was unmistakably threatening.

"Of course, Guy."

"Good." Gisborne released the younger man and finished preparing himself for the day, trying to regain control of his temper.

"Marian is gone for a while," he said a little later, his tone matter-of-fact.

"Where is she?" Allan asked, but when Guy turned to face him he hurried to add, "Okay, okay, never mind. But Giz, won't the Sheriff wonder why she's disappeared without a good reason?"

The taller man thought for an instant and sighed deeply. "We will say she decided to return to the Abbey to rest after yesterday's events."

"The Sheriff will think the Abbey is her home away from home," Allan said, provoking a little smile from Guy. "Well, you should go to the Sheriff before he decides to hang someone in frustration."

"Go ahead, I will follow you."

Knowing better than to say anything else, Allan left his master alone with his deep thoughts. He couldn't help but wonder why Marian should have left so soon after their wedding. She had seemed eager to marry him so why was she abandoning him that way? He sighed. Guy was barely tolerable on a good day. Now after having seen how upset he was, Allan knew he would have to be really careful if he wanted to live long enough to see another sunrise.

Guy was now ready for his day but he couldn't leave this room; leaving it was like closing the door to the wonderful moments he had shared with his wife, and he wasn't ready to face life without her here with him. He walked to the bed, sat on it, took her pillow and buried his face in it, taking a deep breath to inhale her fragrance. He thought this would help him but it didn't. On the contrary, her absence and the need to be with her, in her again overwhelmed him and made him feel lonelier than ever. Unable to bear the ache in his heart anymore, he clutched the pillow against his chest and used it to muffle the cry of sorrow that escaped him.

When he had gotten control of himself again he joined Vaisey, doing his best to hide his suffering behind his stern expression, trying to bear his insufferable superior.

"What a delight to see you finally, Gisborne! What took you so long? Were you caught hostage by your sheets?" he laughed at his own words while Gisborne clenched his fists.

"By the way, I haven't seen the leper since dinner," - _Here we are_, sighed Guy inwardly - "and she seemed to be in a particularly bad mood. Have you seen her today?" The Sheriff didn't wait for a response, just continued talking as if to himself. "Gisborne, if she has to be with us to dine again, I want her calm, smiling and, for God's sake, quiet! You seem to find her pleasing to look at, though for the life of me I can't see why. I suppose she could be a pretty decoration…but do we ask to a tapestry to talk? No! So, at the very least she could be silent!"

Guy tried to stay as calm as possible but he couldn't hide his irritation anymore. He was betrayed by his body when his hand came to his mouth in his usual habit, showing how anxious or stressed he was. He sat down heavily in one of the chairs and sighed.

"Gisborne?" Vaisey said when he noticed how disturbed his henchman was. "What is the problem now?"

"Marian left the castle early this morning."

"Again?" Vaisey burst into laughter. "I supposed she ran to the Abbey again? Such a devoted girl!" He had trouble catching his breath, so hard was he laughing.

Finally, the Sheriff regained his calm and moved around the younger man. He put his hands on Guy's shoulders where he was seated in front of him and started to rub them. Guy shuddered in disgust and tried to free himself but Vaisey's grip tightened and he viciously leaned all his weight on Gisborne's shoulders.

"What did you do to her, this time, Gisborne?" asked Vaisey in what was clearly supposed to be a seductive tone. When the younger man started to rise once more, Vaisey leaned down to whisper in his ear. "I always told you that the woman is a leper. You deserve so much more. Perhaps now you will be ready to forget her and to think of other…options…to be happy."

Guy jerked his head away, trying to ease the nausea that roiled in his stomach. At his gesture, Vaisey sighed dramatically, freeing him, and stepped to his desk to sit across from his Master-at-Arms.

"Well… at least I tried," he chuckled "Go inspect the guards. I don't want to see your face again today while you're in this mood. You bore me."

Guy was more than happy to oblige, walking the corridors until he was sure he was alone, leaning his head against the wall and inhaling deeply. He needed to calm down. He needed to stop thinking about Marian leaving, he needed to stop thinking of the night before, he needed to stop thinking about how wonderfully sweet her skin felt beneath his touch, he needed to stop thinking about the look she gave him when she found her pleasure, when she had whispered his name so intensely that she had provoked his own release. But how could he do that?

He had always loved her, always desired her and needed her and now that he had been with her, now that he had felt how perfect they fit together, now that he had felt how happy, secure and loved he was when he was buried in her, he couldn't forget those feelings. Because being with her, being in her, felt like home. And he would do whatever it took and give her all the time she needed in order to be with her again because somewhere deep inside he knew she would return to him. They were meant to be!


	7. Chapter 7

_**This fanfic idea comes from the prompt I choose to do for the Bingo Ficathlon at the Robin Hood Fan Community forum.**_

_**The prompt was: **__"Marian accepts Guy's proposal at the end of 'Walkabout', both thinking that Nottingham is about to be destroyed. It doesn't happen. Now they're both left wondering what's next. Will Marian actually go through with the marriage this time? And if not, how in the world does Guy deal with the loss a second time?"_

_**To explain the beginning of this fanfiction, I did a video "It's Our Fight". (You can see it at dolphen3's channel on Youtube.)**_

_**English is not my first language. Brokenheirloom, I think I can't thank you enough for all the wonderful work you keep doing! I love so much working with you! **_

_To all the amazing persons who send me reviews or MP: thanks so much for your reviews so sweet and great! Thanks too for the favorites and the new followers! I can't believe how this story seems to please you, it's warm my heart so much! _

_I need to apologise for the delay this week. I have serious health issues and sometimes, it took the best of me so I can't do anything... I try to fight it but it's not always possible and sadly that what happened this week. I hope you will forgive me and that you will keep even that your interest for the story. But I can't promise you that it will never happen again, sorry. Thanks for your comprehension._

_Like I said, I wasn't in the better shape to write this week so I'm afraid this chapter is a lot less interesting than the others... at least, it's the one I like the less. But I hope it will not be too bored and that you will enjoy reading it._

* * *

Chapter 7:

I had left the castle and my husband behind me a half hour before, and was traveling slowly on my mare into Sherwood Forest. In a few minutes more I would be with Robin and the rest of the gang. Robin…what could I say when I was with him again? How would I react? Did I have to tell him about the wedding? Of course I had to! But did it have to be immediately, or could it wait a while…? And most importantly, how would he react? I was sure he would hate Guy more than ever now.

Guy…

I sighed deeply at the thought of him. I had just left him a half hour before and it was already as if I'd been missing him all of my life. I tried to reason with myself but it didn't work as well as I would have hoped; one thing was certain – I was not ready to face Robin so quickly. I needed a little time alone first.

That was when I realized I had taken another path than the one I had intended; I was face to face with the ruins of my beloved home, the place I came into this world and the place where my mother had drawn her last breath. Knighton.

What remained of this once-peaceful and beautiful place were pieces of wood, piles of ashes and some scorched stones. I couldn't contain the sadness that overwhelmed me at the sight. Perhaps I should have left, but I couldn't. I dismounted without thinking and tied my beautiful mare – the one Guy had given me as a gift several months before. _Oh, why is it I can't think of anything without relating it to Guy?_ I wondered, feeling a shudder of loneliness like never before. After stroking the mare's delicate mane for a moment I walked slowly to the ruins which were once my home.

I should have been angry at Guy as I was every time I thought of what he had done, but after the night before…oh, that night, I thought, sighing deeply, shocked at the wave of emotion and sensation that flooded through me. After that night I understood why he acted like he did and I felt ashamed to have made a fool of him so many times that he finally couldn't help but want to hurt me on purpose, while all he ever really wanted was to protect me and have me for his own. He did very well on both matters, I thought, blushing crimson while a tiny thrill settled in the pit of my stomach.

I walked around the ruins and finally found a spot where I could be near the house without putting myself in any danger from falling debris. It was a corner of the house where two walls had been built of stone and had stood fast against the hungry fire. I slid against one and curled up into a ball, too weary to move again for a few moments. Dawn was quickly approaching but I wasn't on a schedule so I decided to enjoy the few remaining minutes of quiet before joining the always-noisy gang at last.

As soon as I was settled my eyes grew heavy and I dozed off, still tired from the late night before and Guy's passionate display of his desire for me.

* * *

Earlier that morning:

I woke up just before dawn and found myself surrounded by two strong arms holding me tight against his chest. How I loved being nestled so close against him! I loved to feel his chest rise and fall with the rhythm of his breathing, how his heart beat strong and steady within. It was soothing, relaxing, and it had been absolute torture to slip out of the warmth of his embrace, the chill of the room freezing me without the heat of my husband's body to keep me warm.

I slipped into my dress as quickly as possible, not allowing my eyes to leave Guy as he slept soundly, enjoying the sight of his handsome face for a few moments longer before I left. When I went to my own room to gather my things before departing, I stared at my wedding ring but couldn't resign myself to leaving it behind. I had put it on my finger again the night before and everything that had happened since then made it feel as if the ring had always been on my hand, so well it fit me. I would probably take it off when I was with the gang, but at least I would have it with me.

How could everything have changed so drastically in one night? Yes, I knew I was a married woman and I was no longer a maid, but I was now a real woman…a woman who had been well and truly bedded by a man who loved her more than anything, and who had showed her how passionately he loved her.

_Marian, stop!_ I chided myself. _You need to leave now. If you continue to fantasize like that, you'll never leave and you know you have to!_

Did I really want know that? Did I truly want to leave? At this moment, I wanted nothing more than to crawl back into bed and wake Guy by putting my hands everywhere on his body, to make him want me again, until he made love to me and I forgot everything except the two of us.

_Marian! What have you become? How can you talk like that? One night of lust and you start thinking like a common wench! Aren't you ashamed of yourself?_

Well, I was honestly torn by the answer. No, I wasn't ashamed at all to want and need my husband as much as I did now. And yes, I was truly troubled by the way my body and my feelings had run away with my reason and good sense.

Two days before, if anyone had told me that I would marry Guy, make love to him and LOVE it so much that I was almost desperate to have him again, I would have laughed at them, called them a fool and probably felt my stomach turn with disgust. I certainly wouldn't have believed it.

And now here I was, awake to the pleasures of the marriage bed and the passion that he'd stirred in me…but that was wrong! It was so good, but so very wrong. He made me discover lust, carnal desire, and as ashamed as I was to admit it, I think I would probably always love making love to him – I'd certainly let him do it as often as possible, I thought with a blush.

But marriage wasn't based only on carnal pleasure…I needed to love and admire my husband. Yes, I was in awe of Guy yesterday for all he'd done for me and for Nottingham, but now that the Sheriff was here again he was back to being the puppet of Vaisey rather than the wonderful, strong leader he'd been. I was right when I decided that he needed time to think as much as I did. I needed to consider my everyday life with him and not just the hours we could share in bed, tangled together, with him buried as deep inside of me as possible…

I sighed so deeply it nearly made me lightheaded. I couldn't help but walk back to the bed we'd shared and, with a feather-light touch I slipped my hand over his soft hair and brushed my lips against his cheek. He moaned my name in his sleep and I moved away quickly, fearing I'd wake him, but then he started to snore quietly. I gave him a tender smile and reluctantly left the room, moving fast for fear of my resolve melting before I could escape the castle, fighting the urge to go back to bed and attack him with the ferocity of my desire.

* * *

Finally, when I woke from my brief nap the sun was already well-established in its course; it was time to go find Robin. But before, I decided I needed to clean up a little – I left in a hurry this morning and didn't take the time to wash. I followed the little path behind what had been the house and arrived at the small pond where I used to bathe in my younger years. After checking to make sure that there was no one nearby, I stripped out of my gown, keeping my shift for privacy, and entered the water. It was cold – not too cold as to be unpleasant, but enough to wake me up fully and to fill me with energy. I started washing myself and grew aware that each inch of skin I bathed had been touched by Guy's hands, kissed by Guy's lips, nipped by Guy's teeth, licked by Guy's tongue…it was almost as if I was erasing every trace of him on my body, making the most intimate moment disappear – even if the most important change that took place inside of me remained. What distressed me most, though, was that I wouldn't have his scent on me. I had felt so safe, so comfortable surrounded by his scent and now I would have to do without. I felt, somehow, forsaken.

_Regain yourself, young lady! You were brave before, that didn't go away overnight – you will certainly manage!_

_Of course, I would,_ I thought to myself. _But I never thought I could feel so close to another so quickly that being apart felt as if a piece of myself had been stolen._

_Oh, please, don't get so sentimental. You're the Night Watchman! It was your choice to leave, now you need to deal with it._

I couldn't bear being lectured by my inner voice, so I finished washing up as quickly as possible, changing into my 'forest wear' – a pair of trousers and a long tunic that was slit up the sides to allow freedom of movement, The color was sea green, and suddenly my heart skipped a beat when I remembered that one day Guy had told me it was his favorite color on me. I'd had this made to please him, wanting to play him for a fool as always at the time; but now I wanted more than anything to show him how proud I was to wear his wedding ring and in a gown that was his favorite color.

My wedding ring! Reluctantly I slid it off of my finger and tucked it into my bodice, safely pressed against my heart between my breasts. Here, nobody would find it and I was certain not to lose it, and having it close to me was almost as good as having it on my finger, I thought as I mounted Shadow, my beautiful mare, and started off in the direction of the camp.

Shadow…everyone asked me at first why I chose that name for her. I didn't have a good answer at first, only that it fit her perfectly, but now I knew. Guy was always near me, whether I could see him there or not – not spying on me (like Robin seemed to from time to time!) but protecting me, looking after me. He had been like my shadow, always at my side even if I didn't know it, and it surprised me to realize that I'd never felt awkward or afraid or irritated by his behavior; now that I was gone I didn't have his soothing presence and I missed it. But calling this most precious gift – well, the one he gave me before last night, I reminded myself – 'Shadow' had seemed so natural to me.

_You are not alone, Marian!_ I addressed myself, raising my chin. _You have your courage, your determination, and more than that you have Shadow, your wedding ring and the love of the most passionate man alive. It's more than most women have today. So keep holding on, make up your mind and do it. The quicker you make your choice the sooner you will either be free or in his arms again._

* * *

As soon as I arrived near camp and started to dismount, I was pulled off the ground by two strong arms surrounding my waist from behind and turned around in circles several times, making me laugh heartily.

"Finally, you came!"

"Robin, put me down!" I managed to say between laughs.

He put me on my feet, turning me around to face him, engulfing me in a big hug. It felt good to be in his arms, like home. So different from what I had felt with Guy – rather like meeting an old friend or a brother after a long absence.

Suddenly Robin released me from the hug and pulled me against him once more, this time claiming my lips hungrily with his. It startled me and I let out a small squeak of surprise, but apart from that I couldn't seem to figure out how I was supposed to react. But as soon as I regained my composure I pushed him away gently. He was wearing that trademark smirk – _my God, did the two men in my life have to be so similar in so many ways? How was I supposed to NOT think of Guy if everything – even Robin – reminded me of him?_

"Marian, Marian," Robin clicked his tongue at me and started to kiss me again, but this time I was ready to react and turned my head at the last second, his lips coming to rest at my cheek. Robin frowned. "That's not funny, Marian. I want to kiss you – I've missed you!"

"We should go to the camp first," I hedged. "I want to greet everyone."

"Later," Robin whispered as he started to lean into me, his lips and nose near the pulse point of my neck.

_Oh, please God, not that_, I prayed wholeheartedly, squirming to free myself before Robin could see it and pick a fight with me.

* * *

Earlier the night before:

After my failed attempt to get Guy to make love to me again, we'd fallen asleep but I woke with a start when I felt him move behind me.

"You're not used to laying with someone else," he smiled sleepily. "Don't worry, you'll learn quickly…"

He started to nudge his nose against the nape of my neck but then stopped, leaning up on his elbow and looking at my neck carefully.

"What?" I asked, a little worried by his behavior.

"Nothing," he grinned like a cat with a bowl of cream.

"Guy…what?"

"I think I might have been a little too…ardent earlier," he replied, unable to help the wolfish smile and my heart fluttered at the expression on his handsome face. "You seem to have a large and rather colorful love bite, my dear."

"What?" I said, pushing him away and running to the mirror to examine the large purple mark on my pale skin. "Oh, Guy…how am I going to hide this?"

"Wear a scarf, it will be gone in a few days," he assured me.

"Days?"

"Marian, it's late. Come back to bed please." Seeing the pleading look in his eyes and his opened arms, I couldn't resist and moved back into his embrace, snuggling against his warm chest. "Now, little one, try to sleep." He kissed my head tenderly and stroked my back while we drifted off into perfect peace and happiness.

* * *

I managed to get away from Robin long enough to wrap the scarf around my neck after forgetting to replace it when I was done with my bath.

"Why are you wearing that?" Robin asked pointedly.

"I took a cold and needed to protect my throat." I was lying, but it was just a little lie so it wasn't too serious, I thought. "Now, come on. I want to see the gang."

"Marian, I was so afraid of losing you yesterday…can't we just stay here alone for a little while longer?"

"We'll have plenty of time later, Robin. I was hoping to get your permission to stay for a while this time."

"Really?" He asked, looking like he was about to jump from happiness when he suddenly grew serious again. "What happened at the castle? Did Gisborne do something to you?"

I had to fight the smug, satisfied grin that wanted so much to appear, and I longed to scream YES! He did something to me, the most incredible thing, in fact, but I couldn't so I tried to be as convincing as possible.

"He did nothing except save everyone in the castle, including me."

Robin scowled when he heard the note of pride I couldn't keep from my voice. "I suppose I'm to add this to his list of…qualities," he said distastefully.

"Yes, you certainly can!" I said, trying to be as neutral as possible. "And you could be grateful to him, because like I said, he saved everyone including Allan and I."

"Allan?" he scoffed. "As if I cared what happens to Allan."

"Robin!" I reprimanded him. "Allan was quite courageous yesterday."

"He saved his own skin, the rat!"

"And mine, and everyone else's there." I was infuriated now. How could he? Robin wasn't even there yesterday – yes, he had searched and found the Sheriff but it was Guy and Allan who had dealt with Jasper and the soldiers when they started to attack us. I couldn't bear anymore of his disdain so I turned on my heel and walked to the camp, leaving Robin to follow behind me. I could hear him kicking at every stone along the way.

The gang welcomed me warmly even if they were a little disconcerted by my desire to stay here again – even for a short time – after the last effort at living in the forest. They gave me the bed Allan had used so I could put away my few things.

I was almost finished and about to join them again when I felt Robin's presence at my back. "I'm coming," I said gently.

"I know, I just wanted to be alone with you for a few more moments."

_Oh, father, please don't let him kiss me again._

I turned to face him, giving him a tender smile and then I kissed him on the cheek. I had started to walk past him when he took my left hand to press a kiss to it.

"Marian…where is your engagement ring?"


End file.
